EM UM DIA QUALQUER DE AGOSTO
by Sophie Queen
Summary: Era uma viagem a San Francisco com a intenção de estreitar seus laços de amizade, contudo uma tempestade no meio do caminho se mostra como a melhor coisa que se pode acontecer em um dia qualquer de agosto. Presente de amigo secreto para a Blueberrytree.
1. Parte 1

_**Disclaimer: **__Twilight não me pertence, infelizmente._

* * *

><p><em>Essa os pertence a uma brincadeira de amigo oculto entre as autoras: blueberrytree, Carol Venancio, Cella E.S, GiulyCerceau, Isa Vanzeler, Lali Motoko, Oh Carol e Tatyperry._

_Para ficar mais fácil o acesso as one-shots da brincadeira, não deixem de acessar a comunidade com todas elas chamada "Amigo Oculto de Férias/Julho 2011". __**http:/www**_(PONTO)_**fanfiction**_(PONTO)_**net/community/Amigo_Oculto_de_Ferias_Julho_2011/94253/3/0/1/ **_

_O tema da vez é "Férias" e cada uma de nós recebeu duas músicas e duas fotos da nossa amiga oculta para criar uma história, podendo escolher ao menos um desses itens._

_Não deixem de conferir as outras ones, ok?_

_Bom... quero agradecer a todas as meninas que participaram da brincadeira, apesar das dificuldades que tivemos durante a produção destas fics, tudo foi muito divertido. É sempre bom brincar com vocês! Obrigada também a Tod por mais uma vez betar algo para mim assim de última hora e absurdamente gigante. _

_A minha amiga secreta já sabe que essa one (na verdade dividida em 2 capítulos) é para ela, mas para deixar todos vocês um pouco curiosos só vou dizer quem ela é lá no final, ok? Se divirtam com essa aventura sem pé e sem cabeça! ;D_

* * *

><p><strong>***<strong>**EM UM DIA QUALQUER DE AGOSTO**** *****

Parte 1

_Banner: http:/i53_**(PONTO)**_tinypic_**(PONTO)**_com/2csgsgk_**(PONTO)**_jpg_

.

- Eu não acredito que concordei com isso! – exclamou entediada e visivelmente emburrada Isabella Swan, uma mulher de vinte e poucos anos de cabelo castanhos avermelhados levemente ondulados, olhos também castanhos, contudo que lembravam a chocolate derretido e de pele extremamente branca, como flocos neve.

Diante do protesto da morena seus amigos de longa data Emmett McCarty, um rapaz de corpanzil atlético e musculoso, cabelos curtos negros encaracolados, olhos amendoados e um sorriso fácil com covinhas em suas bochechas; e Alice Brandon, que em contrapartida ao moreno era miudinha, com feições de fada, pele tão branca que se não fosse por causa de seus cabelos castanhos escuros curtos e espetados para todas as direções nas pontas, se passaria facilmente por albina, seus olhos eram de um tom exótico de âmbar, que lembravam a ouro derretido, algo excepcionalmente fascinante de se admirar; se entreolharam no banco da frente do _Jeep Cherokee Chief_ branco gelo pertencente à Emmett, uma vez que a muito estavam acostumados com a amiga reclamando sempre de tudo, inclusive daquela viagem inesperada que os três haviam decidido fazer no final das férias de verão daquele ano.

- Bella, você _precisava_ desta viagem, esqueceu o que aconteceu esse ano com você? – questionou Alice enfática, virando-se no banco da frente para encarar os olhos da amiga que estava sentada no banco de trás com a cara amarrada, os braços e as pernas cruzados com tanta força que parecia como fosse levar anos para descruzá-los.

- Não, Alice, eu não esqueci o que aconteceu. – vociferou a morena. – E obrigada por me lembrar que o cara que eu achava que amava me roubou para comprar drogas. – bufou com visível ódio daquela lembrança que nem de longe parecia ter deixado seus pensamentos.

- Bella, Jake nunca mereceu o seu amor, na realidade, duvido que ele ame alguém a não ser ele mesmo e a droga hoje em dia. – disse reflexivo o moreno que conduzia o automóvel. – De qualquer maneira quantas milhões de vezes eu te disse que ele não prestava? – questionou retoricamente Emmett. – Inúmeras, mas você preferiu acreditar naquele _cachorro _sarnento, do que em mim, seu amigo há vida inteira. – contrapôs ainda visivelmente amargurado de que Isabella não tinha confiado nele, que sempre esteve disposto a ajudar suas amigas de longa data em tudo, realmente fazendo às vezes de irmão mais velho.

- Eu sei, Emm. – concordou a contra gosto a morena que odiava dar o braço a torcer quando estava errada. – Mas... agrr...

- Você estava cega de amores. Nós entendemos, Bella. – anuiu Alice compreensivamente, recebendo um olhar enviesado de disparate de Emmett, a estudante de estilismo e moda ignorou o olhar do amigo e continuou a se dirigir a melhor amiga. – Jacob conseguia ser extremamente charmoso e convincente. Qualquer uma cairia na conversa dele com aquele sorriso largo e brilhante, as palavras bonitas decoradas de poemas de Shakespeare que ele diz aos quatro ventos. Mas, por _favorzinho_, tente se divertir nesta viagem. Estamos fazendo aquela _Road Trip_ que sempre sonhamos desde quando estávamos no ensino fundamental. – ponderou com animação a pequena e agitada senhorita Brandon.

- Sim, sim... – concordou com descaso Bella. – Mas eu imaginava que este nosso sonho seria realizado de forma mais segura do que nesta lata velha em que estamos. – desprezou a morena brincando com uma linha do estofamento do banco traseiro em que estava sentada no _Jeep._

- Ei! – protestou o atlético Emmett ofendido. – Não fale assim da _Jeepessika_, ela é sentimental. – comentou o moreno chamando o carro pelo nome ridículo que ele havia dado quando adquiriu o carro em seu aniversário de 16 anos, enquanto acariciava o painel do mesmo como se este tivesse sentimentos.

- Emmett, você não acha que é meio grandinho para continuar chamando essa... essa _coisa_ por este nome ridículo? Por favor, _Teddy Bear_, você é quase um jogador de basquete profissional, no máximo em dois anos você estará jogando na NBA. – lembrou Bella com seu continuo e marcante mau humor, pontuado por sua razão tão grosseira, e sem nenhum tato.

- Nós estamos juntos há mais de sete anos, e desde então vivemos tantas aventuras, claro, sem lembrar as que ela viveu antes. – comentou saudoso o moreno com um sorriso travesso.

- E eu achava que com a idade você fosse melhorar... mas vejo que só regrediu. – ponderou Bella girando seus olhos castanhos nas órbitas.

- E você está conseguindo ficar mais rabugenta a cada dia. – rebateu Emmett. – Será que é um sintoma de quem faz _matemática_? – divertiu-se o jogador, gargalhando da própria piada, acompanhado por Alice que também ria enquanto lia a sua _Cosmo_.

- Não é matemática é _Ciências Atuariais_, quantas vezes vou ter que repetir? – revoltou-se Bella pela bilionésima vez com os amigos que teimavam em tirar sarro da escolha de sua futura profissão.

- Mexe com números, fórmulas e letras _X_, _Y_ e _Z_, então é matemática. – pontuou Emmett dando fim à discussão e aumentando o volume do rádio que tocava _Pinball Wizard_ do _The Who_.

Isabella rolou seus olhos e bufou inconformada com a atitude infantil do amigo, não percebendo que ela mesma estava agindo infantilmente. Alice que observada de canto de olho e em silêncio o intercambio entre os amigos riu consigo mesma voltando para a leitura de sua revista.

Os três amigos que haviam concordado em atravessar o país em suas férias caíram em um longo silêncio, cada um preso em seus próprios pensamentos. Isabella ainda sofria em um silêncio amargurado, revivendo em sua mente os dias que haviam precedido suas férias em maio. Fora terrível para a futura atuária descobrir que a pessoa para quem ela havia dedicado seus últimos quatro anos, que era filho do melhor amigo de seu pai, não passava de um viciado de merda que não conseguia ficar longe da droga, e quando não tinha mais condições financeiras para sustentar o próprio vício, passou a furtá-la, ela que sempre o apoiou e que, no fim, se recusava a acreditar no que estava diante de seus próprios olhos; que só aceitou a inevitável resolução quando descobriu que o então namorado a havia agenciado, a rufiado para o seu traficante.

Naquele momento, quando descobriu que o homem que ria e oferecia qualquer coisa que existia no cardápio de um elegante restaurante na região portuária de Boston, não estava ali para lhe oferecer um estágio em uma companhia financeira, mas sim para levá-la para cama, usar ela como se fosse uma puta barata, tudo porque o seu namorado, uma pessoa que Bella estava convencida de que seria o homem de sua vida, que estava disposta a passar o resto da sua vida ao lado dele, a usou como uma moeda de troca simplesmente para obter um pouco mais de seu vício imundo.

Tal situação só não teve um desfecho traumático para a morena, porque Emmett e Alice, seus amigos e companheiros desde que frequentavam o ensino fundamental em Port Angeles, souberam por intermédio de terceiros que Jacob Black pretendia usar Bella como uma moeda de troca para obter mais heroína. Depois de descoberta a traição do moreno de feições indígenas e as verdadeiras intenções daquele encontro, a jovem senhorita Swan deixou-se cair em uma profunda e dolorosa depressão, que só não a levou a loucura por intermédio de seus amigos.

Bella nunca soube o que aconteceu com Jacob depois do fiasco que foi a tentativa de rufiá-la a um traficante, mas por uma breve conversa com seu pai, o chefe de polícia de uma minúscula cidadezinha do Estado de Washington chamada Forks; Billy Black pai de Jake intercedeu em favor do filho e o encaminhou para tratamento de narcóticos em um lugar isolado e próximo a ele no Estado de Washington.

Os três amigos não haviam conversado sobre o caso, na verdade não precisava. Em diversas situações tanto Emmett, que por ser atleta conhecia várias pessoas em Boston, como Alice que era a simpatia em pessoa e conseguia cativar qualquer um com um simples sorriso, tentaram alertar Isabella para o vício de Jacob, mas a morena cega de amores, apaixonada e iludida pelo moreno não os dava ouvido. Eventualmente que ela pediu perdão aos amigos por não acreditar em ambos e esta viagem a San Francisco, que deveria levar de quatro a cinco dias era o preço que ambos cobraram a amiga para selar novamente a amizade que sempre tiveram.

A futura atuária não foi muito favorável a ideia, mesmo sendo filha única de um chefe de polícia de uma cidadezinha minúscula e de uma professora de jardim de infância, Charlie e Renée sempre deram tudo o que podiam ou não a ela, mesmo depois do divórcio de ambos que resultou com a mãe de Isabella se mudando para a Flórida quando esta tinha dezesseis anos, os dois nunca recusaram nada a filha dando tudo o que ela desejava, desta forma Isabella diversas vezes tentara convencer a Alice e Emmett que se queriam mesmo fazer uma _Road Trip _deveriam alugar um carro novo, contudo ambos os amigos negaram a proposta da morena, dizendo que era dispensável tal gasto.

Por fim a morena teve que concordar com as alegações dos dois. Seu custo de vida em Boston já era demasiado alto para seus pais que se desdobravam para manter a filha estudando em uma universidade da _Ivy League_, e também pelo fator da esmagadora crise econômica que se alastrava pelo país, onde até mesmo arrumar um emprego de garçonete estava absurdamente difícil.

Na mesma linha financeira que a família Swan estava a família McCarty. Emmett era o segundo dos três filhos de Randall, um vendedor de carros usados, e de Mary, uma professora de Educação Física, que infelizmente tivera a vida tirada em um acidente automobilístico quando levava o time de basquete que ela treinava em um campeonato em Seattle. Emmett e seu irmão mais velho Paul, que na época do evento tinham 17 e 19 anos respectivamente se viram obrigados a ajudar o pai a sustentar a casa, depois que este se tornou um alcoólatra e que acabou morrendo de profunda tristeza, e possivelmente por causa do álcool, dois anos após o falecimento da mãe; e eventualmente na criação e educação do irmão caçula Seth, que nestas decorrentes tragédias havia acabado de completar 13 anos.

Emmett, que apesar do orçamento apertado tinha uma vida confortável não possuía os mesmos privilégios que Bella tinha com seus pais, que sempre se desdobravam para dar a ela o que queria ganhar. O moreno que ficara órfão muito cedo teve que se virar para conseguir o seu lugar ao sol, e assim manter sua família unida. Paul havia se tornado advogado e vivia com Seth em Seattle. Emmett, todavia havia conseguido uma bolsa de estudos em Harvard pelo seu desempenho atlético se tornando um fenômeno na liga universitária, conseguindo grandes lucros e se tornando um nome promissor para ingressar na _National Basketball Association_, entretanto o moreno nunca deixou seu lado humilde, sempre evitando gastar dinheiro com algo que pudesse evitar, pensando sempre no futuro, evitando que uma crise como a passada na sua adolescência aconteça novamente com sua família.

No oposto da base triangular desta amizade estava Alice Brandon, filha de Peter e Charlotte Brandon. Seu pai, Peter que fora um famoso correspondente internacional da CNN havia se tornado prefeito de Port Angeles, e sua mãe, Charlotte era uma conhecida modelo internacional. Alice nunca saboreou a pobreza, na realidade, sempre passou muito longe dela, pois tanto a família de seu pai, quanto à de sua mãe tinham posses antes que seus filhos se tornassem famosos e conseguissem multiplicar o erário da família.

Alice assim como Bella sempre teve tudo o que quis, mas ao contrário da amiga seus pais não tinham que se desdobrar para dar a ela. A baixinha que sempre tivera a aparência de uma fada era uma das pessoas mais humildes que alguém poderia conhecer, sempre disposta a ajudar os outros, sem pedir nada em troca; assim como não gostava de se gabar da fortuna que tinha, preferindo estudar em uma escola pública a ir para um internato na Europa.

Entretanto, apesar da visível diferença econômica entre os três vértices desta amizade, eles conseguiram superar as dificuldades e os diversos obstáculos que se interpuseram em seus caminhos e se tornaram grandes amigos, sempre dispostos a ajudar o outro quando este precisar, sempre dispostos a ficar lado a lado independente da situação que passarem.

Isabella havia se esquecido exatamente dessa fraternidade, amizade transcendental, quando se envolveu com Jacob, que havia conseguido eclipsar completamente o seu mundo, fazendo com que a morena o colocasse em um patamar que seus melhores amigos não podiam atingi-lo, e até mesmo se ofendendo quando estes diziam algo que manchasse a imagem perfeita que ela havia construído dele.

Como ela fora otária por fazer isso. Depois de ter sofrido o que sofreu é que Bella finalmente entendeu que nada, amor algum, homem algum poderia suprimir a amizade tão firme e genuína que havia construído com Emmett e Alice, que eles deveriam vir no mesmo patamar de preferência que sua família, que seus pais, que até mesmo ela, que eles eram tudo para ela.

A filha de Charlie e Renée sorriu para si mesma no banco de trás, fazendo com que seus pensamentos, que estiveram vagando pelo longo de seus anos de vida voltassem para aquele carro, para seus dois amigos que estavam no banco da frente daquele velho _Jeep_ discutindo algo aos berros.

- Emmett! – exclamou Alice estridentemente. – Eu te disse que pegar a saída 10 sentido 'S', e não em sentido 'N'! Emm, 'S' é sul e 'N' é norte! – exclamava Alice irritada atrás de um imenso mapa rodoviário.

- Estamos perdidos? – perguntou com urgência Bella, levando o seu corpo mais para frente para ficar próxima aos seus amigos no banco da frente.

- Nah... essa pigmeu que é exagerada. – tranquilizou o jogador de basquete.

- Pigmeu é a cadela da sua ex-namorada. – vociferou a estudante de estilismo e moda. – E se nós não estamos perdidos você pode-me dizer onde estamos? – provocou levemente e arrogante Alice, como ela sempre fazia quando alguém a contrariava ou afirmava que ela estava errada.

- Hum... er... nós estamos... – começou Emmett meio incerto, visivelmente procurando algo para sustentar a sua resposta. – Aha! – vangloriou-se animado. – Estamos em Lorain, Ohio! – exclamou aliviado o moreno ao ver a imensa placa com letras garrafais escrito: _"Bem vindos a Lorain, Ohio"_.

- Você... foi... salvo... por... sua... sorte. – disse Alice, pontuando cada palavra com as batidas que ela dava na cabeça de Emmett com o mapa.

- Ei! Para de me bater, Alice. – defendeu-se o moreno como uma criança sendo reprimida por fazer arte. – Acho que nós três estamos é precisando de uma boa alimentação e uma boa noite de sono, já estamos a 16 horas viajando.

- Tudo isso? – surpreendeu-se Bella.

- Sim, mas isso contando com as nossas 28 mil paradas que a dona Alice Brandon requisitou! – provocou o moreno mais uma vez em direção a Alice que rolava seus olhos, ignorando o jogador.

- Então vamos procurar um lugar para passar a noite. – afirmou Isabella, animada por sair do carro que havia ficado o dia todo.

Os três amigos felizmente não demoraram em encontrar uma pousada aconchegante e bem iluminada que agradava principalmente a Isabella que sempre fora paranóica com lugares mais modestos, temendo pegar alguma doença incurável ou sofrer alguma coisa que a levasse ao hospital, algo que ela odiava com todas as suas forças eram hospitais.

Após um banho restaurador e uma ceia farta e satisfatória os três amigos caíram exaustos em suas camas, Bella e Alice em uma de casal e Emmett em uma de solteiro no quarto em que haviam alugado. Já se passara das onze da manhã quando os três amigos deixaram a pousada e seguiram caminho pela a longa rodovia que os levaria a San Francisco.

Da mesma maneira que havia acontecido em Lorain, os três amigos após um banho restaurador e uma boa alimentação literalmente desmaiaram em suas camas em um modesto hotel em Lincoln, Nebraska. Como repetido no dia anterior Emmett, Alice e Isabella deixaram a cidade localizada no condado de Lancaster no começo da tarde. O mesmo aconteceu em Rawlins, Wyoming.

Entretanto, na estrada diante de uma avassaladora tempestade de verão que se alastrava por todo o norte do Estado de Nevada onde os três amigos discutiam arduamente no interior do _Jeep_ se deveriam ou não parar por causa da chuva o carro fez um ruído estrangeiro atraindo a atenção de Emmett, Bella e Alice, antes de inesperadamente – dando somente tempo de o moreno encostar o carro no acostamento – parar totalmente, apagando todas as luzes do painel e impossibilitando sequer pudessem girar a ignição.

Pela primeira vez em sete anos, Emmett temeu por seu carro, seu _Cherokee Chief_, que fora seu companheiro e porto seguro por tanto tempo.

Alice e Isabella trocaram um rápido olhar apavorado diante da situação, mas nada exprimiram por conta do amigo que agora parecia conversar como se tivesse orando com o carro, que insistia em continuar imóvel, impetuosamente impossível de se locomover. Fora longos minutos até que tomada por um assomo de surpresa e medo que Isabella gritou a plenos pulmões, frenética para sair do carro:

- Fogo! Essa _coisa_ está pegando fogo! – exclamava aos berros a morena que tentava sair do carro. Emmett olhou para frente de seu automóvel completamente hipnotizado pela fumaça e as pequenas chamas que tomavam o capô do mesmo, resistindo bravamente à chuva que lavava toda a rodovia. Alice que também estava tomada pelo medo e apreensão, percebendo o estado de choque e desespero dos dois amigos, tentou com todas as suas forças agir racionalmente ao retirar o extintor debaixo de seu banco e sair do _Jeep_ para enfrentar a violenta chuva e vento que açoitava aquele local completamente isolado.

Apesar de a pequena Alice lutar bravamente com os grossos pingos de chuva e o vento que era capaz de arrastá-la de tão intenso que estava, conseguiu neutralizar o fogo que aumentara absurdamente desde o comunicado de Bella sobre este, quando não existia mais nenhum vestígio de chama alaranjada, tremendo de frio por estar molhada até os ossos a estudando de estilismo e moda retornou para dentro do carro em que estava seus dois, amigos, mas quando cerrou a porta ao seu lado, o odor de fumaça e coisa queimada impregnou suas narinas.

Imediatamente Alice berrou para que seus amigos saíssem do automóvel, em questão de minutos os três amigos se encontravam completamente molhados e parados no acostamento da estrada, que estava a ermo, sem uma única alma viva e sem qualquer sinal de habitação por perto.

- Eu avisei que deveríamos ter alugado um carro mais novo, ou então ter feito essa viagem de avião! – brandiu Isabella entre lágrimas raivosas que se misturavam com as grossas gotas da chuva que escorria em seu rosto aos dois amigos.

- Cala a boca, Bella! – reprimiu Alice que afagava os ombros de Emmett que chorava desoladamente a 'morte' de sua _Jeepessika_.

- Alice! – exclamou a morena ofendida com a atitude da sua amiga. – Será que você não está percebendo que essa lata velha quase causou a nossa morte? E por causa dela é que estamos perdidos no meio do nada, em uma estrada completamente abandonada, à noite, sem puder sequer ficar em um lugar quente e esperar a chuva passar, correndo o risco de morrer ou então aparecer um _serial killer_ e nos matar, ou ainda o Homem Gancho, ou a Bloody Mary, ou quem sabe ainda um caminhão sem motorista que aparece do nada disposto a matar qualquer pessoa que esteja em sua rota, ou pior, aparecer _vampiros_! – gritou Bella, levando as suas mãos aos cabelos agora completamente molhados e os puxando aterrorizada.

- Isabella Marie Swan! – gritou Alice, afastando agora suas mãos de Emmett que ela tentava acalmar e andando a passadas rápidas até a sua amiga, que mesmo sendo alguns poucos centímetros mais alta do que ela conseguir bravamente segurar seus ombros e a chacoalhar, seguindo de um ruidoso tapa no rosto da morena, a chamando para a realidade. – Isso são lendas urbanas! Não existem! Eu te disse para não ficar assistindo _Supernatural_! – explanou a baixinha completamente atordoada pelo ataque histérico da amiga.

- Mas Alice, lendas urbanas são baseadas em histórias verídicas. – sustentou com firmeza Bella. – Não lembra aquele filme com o _Jared Leto_ e o _Joshua Jackson_? – questionou aterrorizada. Alice jogou as mãos para o alto, gritando consigo mesmo diante do absurdo que a amiga falava.

- São ficções, Bella! – gritou a pequena mulher que tentava trazer a racionalidade aos seus amigos que ou chorava por causa de um carro quebrado ou então clamava a veracidade das mais absurdas lendas urbanas já inventadas por Hollywood. – Emmett, pelo amor em Deus e Jesus Cristo pare de chorar sobre seu carro e venha trazer a racionalidade para a sua amiga. – suplicou a jovem Brandon ao futuro super astro da NBA.

Todavia, Alice que estava de costas para a rodovia, tentando acalmar seus dois amigos e juntos procurarem uma solução para a situação que passavam, não percebeu o olhar de assombro e medo que tomaram o rosto de seus companheiros de viagem, diante de uma sombra hetera com roupas brancas e cabelos loiros dourados, mas que estavam escuros e grudados em sua face diante da chuva incessante, que aparecia diante dos grossos caules de eucaliptos.

- A-Al-Alice... – sussurrou com urgência Emmett que puxara Bella que tremia violentamente para ele, e tentava trazer Alice para os seus braços.

- _Quê_? – vociferou a pequena morena de olhos dourados para o amigo que estava de olhos arregalados atordoado assim como sua melhor amiga.

- A... a noiva-fantasma... ou seria a _Bloody_ Mary? – disse Emmett num leve murmúrio esticando o seu dedo em direção onde a loira que olhava intrigada para os três estava.

- Você também Emm... – começou Alice, que finalmente virava para onde o jogador de basquete apontava gritando agudamente ao ver com seus olhos a imagem daquela loira diante de si.

A loira que se aproximava do grupo lentamente se sobressaltou com o novo grito, conduto algo no enorme _Jeep_ que estava ao lado de onde eles estavam chamou a sua atenção, mas que não durara nenhum um segundo sequer, pois escutou o ruído de um galho quebrando atrás de si, antes de revelar um homem, que estava completamente molhado pela chuva deixando suas roupas escuras. Um novo grito saiu dos lábios de Alice e Bella, que o fizeram em uníssono.

- É... é... o Homem Gancho. – sibilou Emmett, que abraçava protetoramente suas amigas.

- Tudo bem, eu acredito em vocês. – admitiu Alice agora tremendo tanto quando Bella tremia. – Foi um imenso prazer passar um tempo da minha vida com vocês, e será igual prazer morrer ao lado de vocês. – disse a pequena morena abraçando os dois amigos com força.

A tempestade que tomava aquela região ainda caia pesadamente, fazendo um barulho forte contra o asfalto da rodovia, o vento uivava pelas altas árvores, aumentando a sensação de que um filme de terror iria se desenrolar ali. O homem que havia alcançado a mulher loira que ainda estava parada alternando seu olhar entre o _Jeep_ que parecia fumegar e as três pessoas que se encontravam abraçadas, encarou com um misto de diversão e incredulidade o irmão, que assim como ela também era loiro, porém a cor de seus cabelos fugia do dourado da mulher, indo mais para o tom de mel.

- O que aconteceu Rose? Quem são eles? – perguntou Jasper com seu acentuado sotaque sulista. A loira riu audivelmente para o irmão.

- Não faço à mínima ideia, parece que o _Jeep_ deles quebrou, mas o mais divertido é que eles estão achando que eu sou uma mistura da noiva-fantasma e da _Bloody_ Mary e você o Homem Gancho. – divertiu-se Rosalie, analisando de cima em baixo as roupas castigadas e completamente molhadas pela a torrencial chuva que o irmão usava.

- Por Deus, Rosalie, você tem quantos anos? Cinco? – inquiriu Jasper aborrecido com o comportamento da irmã. – Vá chamar Edward, para nos ajudar a levar os três para casa e rebocar o _Jeep_. – pediu o loiro, já caminhando em direção ao grupo.

- E perder toda a diversão? – devolveu petulantemente Rosalie. – _Nunca_, Jazz. – falou a futura advogada e mecânica nas horas vagas. O aluno de história rolou os olhos diante da falta de sensatez da irmã, mas optou por ignorá-la indo até o grupo.

Emmett apertou com mais força as suas duas amigas, diante da aproximação do homem que eles deduziam ser o fictício Homem Gancho. Tanto Isabella quanto Alice murmuravam indistintas palavras de despedida e medo, enquanto tremiam como se estivessem levando choques.

- Ma-mate a mim, mas deixe as duas viverem! – gritou corajosamente Emmett.

- Eu não vou matar ninguém. – defendeu-se Jasper, atordoado com a cena que se desenrolava diante seus olhos. Rosalie que ainda estava onde o irmão deixou, riu sonoramente, dobrando-se para frente completamente divertida da situação. – Rosalie, ou ajuda ou vá chamar Edward! – exigiu o loiro, percebendo que a situação era mais grave do que ele supunha.

Dando-se por vencida a loira lançou um olhar fulminante em direção ao irmão, antes de tornar se embrenhar entre os eucaliptos e ir buscar o amigo de longa data.

- Homem Gancho, por favor, nós não queríamos te incomodar... é só que... – disse uma valente Alice com grossas lágrimas em seus olhos, que havia se desvinculado dos braços de Emmett e caminhava em direção ao loiro que estava parado encarando absorto a cena a sua frente. – _Jasper_? – surpreendeu-se a pequena morena, ao ver o rosto do homem, mesmo diante da chuva.

- _Mary_? Mary Alice? – devolveu surpreso. Alice arregalou seus olhos e com as suas mãos úmidas tentou apagar os vestígios das lágrimas que rolavam por suas bochechas, mas esquecendo completamente que o seu hímel que deveria ser a prova d'água havia manchado o seu rosto a deixando com a aparência de um urso panda.

Emmett e Isabella que ainda estavam abraçados se entreolharam confusos e amedrontados com o reconhecimento da amiga e do homem que eles tinham certeza absoluta que era um _serial killer_, já que nunca tinham a ouvido falar daquele nome: Jasper.

- O que você faz aqui? – perguntaram os dois em uníssono, rindo em seguida diante da coincidência, enquanto ignoravam completamente a chuva torrencial que lhe caiam sobre os ombros e o vento que açoitava pelas árvores.

- Você primeiro, _mademoiselle_. – disse o loiro com uma breve reverencia a morena.

- Você me disse que morava em Budapeste. – acusou sem rodeios Alice, visivelmente confusa.

- Sim, eu fiz e de fato eu morava na Hungria na época em que nos conhecemos em Paris. – confirmou Jasper, o que finalmente trouxe a luz à cabeça dos dois amigos de Alice recordando-se da viagem da amiga há três anos. – Naquela situação, se não me engano, você me disse que morava na Inglaterra. – afirmou o loiro, fechando minimamente os olhos analisando milimetricamente Alice.

- Desculpe-me Jasper, eu menti. – confessou Alice, levantando o seu rosto pomposamente. – Você nunca apareceu em Versalhes, fiquei até praticamente ser expulsa do _Le Temple de l'Amour_ no parque do _Petit Trianon_. – disse em perfeito e arrogante francês, ainda visivelmente magoada por ficar horas esperando o loiro.

Jasper engoliu em seco.

- Tive um pequeno incidente. – confessou misteriosamente o futuro historiador, abaixando sua cabeça em arrependimento. Um silêncio constrangedor tomou os dois, o único som que era ouvido era os pingos da forte chuva e os uivos das rajadas de vento.

O silêncio não persistiu por muito tempo, pois por onde tinha anteriormente aparecido Rosalie e Jasper, saia novamente a loira, contudo desta vez acompanhada de um alto rapaz de pele branca, cabelos ligeiramente compridos de um estranho tom de castanhos escuros – mas tal efeito deveria ser por causa da chuva que caia ininterruptamente -, e intensos olhos verdes, que mesmo a distância em que Alice, Emmett e Bella se encontravam conseguiam distinguir o tom esmeraldino.

- Whitlock, espero realmente que seja algo de vida ou morte para você ter me tirado de casa nessa tempestade! – advertiu irritado e furiosamente Edward, que mesmo diante do tom raivoso de suas palavras, sua voz ainda soava como a de um anjo.

- Cullen, precisamos de ajuda aqui. – disse Jasper sem desviar o olhar de Alice, que ainda o enfrentava de queixo erguido.

- Tá, Rosalie me disse o que aconteceu, mas porque eu preciso ajudar? Vocês dois não podiam simplesmente ajudá-los a chegar a casa? – devolveu impaciente o músico e futuro filósofo caminhando até onde seu amigo estava. – Agora seremos seis pessoas para tomar banho e se aquecer. – esclareceu.

- Sem crises de ambientalista, Cullen. – provocou Rosalie que também se juntava ao irmão e ao amigo em frente dos três amigos que vinham de Boston. – E, por favor – falou, desta vez encarando Emmett e Isabella que ainda continuavam abraçados encarando a situação com visível assombro. -, nós não somos lendas urbanas, somos reais e não vamos matar vocês, ok? Então a não ser que vocês sejam namorados que não conseguem se desgrudar, o dono do _Jeep_ pode abrir o capô do carro para que eu veja o que aconteceu com essa belezinha? – solicitou dando leves tapinhas na lataria do automóvel.

- _Belezinha_? – questionou atordoado Emmett, soltando imediatamente Bella e caminhando até Rosalie.

- Sim. – concordou confusa a loira. – Sabe o quanto é difícil achar um _Jeep Cherokee Chief_ branco gelo, 78 em perfeito estado? – provocou com a mão na cintura. Emmett arregalou os olhos surpreso pelo conhecimento de Rosalie sobre o seu carro.

- Inferno, como eu sei. – concordou, visivelmente atraído por aquela mulher que tinha aparência de uma modelo internacional, mas que falava como se o mundo da mecânica não fosse algo de outro planeta para ela. – Emmett McCarty, dono do _Jeep Cherokee Chief_. – apresentou-se estendendo a sua mão a loira escultural.

- Rosalie Hale. – respondeu automaticamente a futura advogada, surpresa para o tom seguro e encantador completamente oposto ao que anteriormente o jogador de basquete demonstrara.

Alice, Jasper e Edward, começaram a rir discretamente, mas não conseguindo controlar o divertimento da situação aumentando gradualmente a risada para gargalhadas histéricas. Rapidamente receberam um olhar fulminante de Rosalie, que só serviu para intensificar suas risadas estridentes.

- Vão à merda! – rebateu a loira, caminhando para frente do _Jeep_ acompanhada de perto por Emmett que se encontrava alheio as risadas, já que analisava milimetricamente o corpo escultural de Rosalie.

- Desculpe acabar com a graça de todos – gritou agudamente e visivelmente irritada Isabella, que até então estava somente observando o intercambio dos outros cinco. -, nós iremos ficar nessa estrada tomando chuva, correndo o risco de todo mundo pegar uma pneumonia, ou de realmente aparecer um _serial killer_ e acabar com cada um de nós sem misericórdia, ou vamos para um lugar protegido decidir o que faremos a seguir? – exigiu saber, encarando o rosto de seus dois amigos, ignorando completamente os outros três.

Edward que até aquele momento não havia encarado muito o rosto da morena, o fez, e uma estranha sensação, uma atração inexplicável por aquela mulher dominou o seu corpo. Tudo a sua volta parecia ter desaparecido, deixando somente aquele anjo, aquela verdadeira _Beleza Americana_ ali, perpetuando a sua beleza esmagadora. Isabella sentiu o olhar intenso do músico sobre si, por mais que tentasse ignorar seus olhos a traíram e lançou um olhar ao homem de cabelos bronzes que havia se juntado aos seus amigos, inesperadamente seu coração falhou uma batida e uma sensação de magnetismo a atraia para aquele corpo.

Contudo, tão rápido como viera a atração para os dois jovens, ela se foi, e completamente alheios aos pensamentos de todos, disfarçaram o incomodo que sentiam e tentaram agir o mais naturalmente que podiam.

- Ah sim... Edward vá buscar a _Sunset_, para colocarmos as bagagens dos três. – pediu Jasper ao ruivo, no segundo seguinte sem se dar conta do que havia acontecido entre seu amigo e a morena melhor amiga de Mary Alice Brandon.

- Eu vou com você Cullen, buscar o trator para rebocar essa oitava maravilha, porque se deixarmos aqui esta noite, amanhã não encontraremos nem um pneu para contar história. – advertiu Rosalie fechando o capô do _Jeep_ e esfregando suas mãos sujas de fuligem e graxa na sua calça jeans claríssima e encharcada.

- Vamos lá então, _loira do banheiro_. – disse Edward, divertindo-se, e provavelmente querendo atrair a atenção da misteriosa morena, da situação ao chamar a amiga do apelido que deu a ela quando estavam na quinta série e viviam como cão e gato.

- Idiota. – vociferou entre os dentes Rosalie. – Venha logo _Tweety_. – provocou na mesma moeda, ao relembrar também do apelido do ruivo na escola quando brigavam.

- Eu não sou amarelo, também não sou cabeçudo e muito menos _gay_! – rebateu Edward, enquanto se embrenhava no mato com Rosalie, a última coisa que se ouviu foi à risada musical da loira.

- Desculpem-me por isso, eles fazem essas provocaçõezinhas infantis desde quando nos conhecemos, ignorar é o melhor, eu faço. – comentou envergonhado Jasper.

- Sem problemas. – Alice afirmou com um sorriso brilhante, totalmente alheia ao seu visual de urso panda. – Mas o que eles são seus? – questionou visivelmente curiosa.

- Ah sim! – exclamou Jasper, lembrando-se que não havia apresentado os dois. – Rosalie é a minha meia irmã, e Edward nosso amigo a vida inteira. – deu de ombros. – E, vocês? – inquiriu temeroso que Emmett fosse um irmão mais velho de Alice, ou então um ex-namorado, ou pior _namorado_ dela.

- Eu, Emmett e Bella, somos amigos desde os tempos da escola também, estamos fazendo essa viagem como uma forma de estreitar nossos laços depois de algumas... er... situações que preferíamos esquecer. – respondeu lançando um rápido olhar a Bella, que rapidamente abaixou a cabeça evitando o olhar acusador da melhor amiga.

- Hum... _amigos_. – refletiu Jasper, mais para si mesmo do que para qualquer outra pessoa, porém foi inevitável que Alice que estava próxima a ele, não ouvisse sua insinuação, fazendo com que um sorriso convencido brotasse em seu rosto.

Um novo silêncio caiu sobre os quatro. Emmett estava dentro do carro – com a porta aberta – procurando alguma coisa, Bella estudava com demasiada atenção suas unhas, mesmo debaixo da chuva incessante, Jasper e Alice, se encaravam em uma conversa muda. Inesperadamente um ruído que ecoava acima do barulho constante da chuva, sobressaltou os três amigos de Boston, quando uma Kombi com faróis precariamente acesos entrou na visão de todos seguidos por um trator de pequeno porte.

- Não entendo o porquê de trazer a _Sunset _aqui, se vamos guinchar o outro carro. – gritou Edward, que abria o vidro da Kombi vermelha e amarela, fabricada nos anos 70.

- Para levar as meninas e as bagagens. – respondeu irritado Jasper. – E não discuta Cullen, venha nos ajudar com as coisas e prender o _Jeep _no trator.

- Sim, senhor, Major Whitlock! – brandiu Edward batendo continência ao amigo, que limitou-se a rolar os olhos entediado com aquelas atitudes infantis e ridículas do amigo para chamar a atenção.

Os seis trabalharam com demasiada agilidade sobre a forte chuva, Rosalie que tinha um tom meio ácido e grosso, mesmo quando queria ser gentil, explicou que quanto menos coisas tivessem dentro do _Jeep_ mais fácil seria rebocá-lo para a garagem onde ela praticava o seu _hobbie_ de consertar carros, que como Jasper salientou ficava a uma distância consideravelmente grande da casa. Em questão de poucos segundos Rosalie junto com Emmett no trator rebocavam o _Jeep_, enquanto Alice, Isabella, Jasper e Edward se acomodavam na Kombi e seguiam lentamente atrás do trator-reboque.

- Será que alguém pode ter a gentileza de me dizer aonde nos encontramos? – inquiriu acidamente Isabella, que observava com irritação os imensos eucaliptos que ladeavam as laterais da estrada de pedra que eles seguiam depois de deixarem à interestadual.

- _Spring Creek_, Nevada, Estados Unidos da América. – recitou Edward, soando como se fosse um GPS.

- Oh, que engraçado! – replicou sarcasticamente Bella, recebendo um olhar indignado de Alice diante de sua atitude grosseira. – Ele que começou. – defendeu-se a morena diante do olhar acusador da amiga, Edward que observava o intercambio das duas pelo retrovisor gargalhou divertido.

- Ignorem Edward – alertou Jasper visivelmente envergonhado pelo comportamento do amigo. -, ele está ficando meio rabugento e irritantemente convencido por causa de tantas teorias e correntes filosóficas.

- Tão engraçado Whitlock, estou morrendo de rir da sua tentativa de piada. – retorquiu azedamente o ruivo. – Até parece que sou eu que ando completamente viciado, alucinado, paranóico com a Guerra Civil. – provocou com um sorriso torto.

- Babaca! – sibilou Jasper entre os dentes. – Ei, Alice, Isabella eis a nossa casa. – advertiu o loiro, apontando para a imensa casa branca que crescia entre a floresta.

- Uau! – exclamaram surpresas as duas melhores amigas.

- Sim, é um pouco exagerada, coisa do pai da Rose. – recitou envergonhado, dando de ombros. – Senador Hale. – explicou por fim, como se a definição do cargo político fosse à explicação clara e óbvia para a grandiosidade da casa.

- Dinheiro público, você quer dizer. – interpôs Edward.

- Porra, Cullen! – exclamou Jasper irritado.

- Desculpa cara, mas você sabe que não consigo evitar a piada sobre seu padrasto. – disse Edward amigavelmente. – Senador Hale, é gente boa, eu gosto dele.

- Sim, claro. – disse azedo Jasper, descendo da Kombi para abrir a porta de trás para que Alice e Isabella saíssem. – Ele te trata como um filho, invés de mim. – recrutou ofendido o loiro.

- Supera Whitlock! Meu avô também o preferia como neto, invés de mim. – devolveu Edward ao amigo. – "Todo homem tem que honrar o seu país, enfrentar a guerra. Você deveria seguir o exemplo do seu amigo Edward, e ser um soldado, não um baderneiro metido a pacifista." – recitou o ruivo, com a voz grossa e embolada, em uma imitação bem verídica de seu avô materno.

- Você realmente soa como o General Anthony Masen. – riu-se o loiro. – Mas lembra que ele só disse isso, porque ele te viu na TV naquele protesto contra a Guerra em Washington. – lembrou em meio a gargalhadas o futuro historiador.

- Metade da população norte-americana protestando por causa da porra da Guerra, e ele só culpa a mim por ser um 'baderneiro metido a pacifista', como se você também não estivesse do meu lado. – bufou o ruivo, que agora pegava duas malas de dentro da Kombi. – Tudo porque meu pai é um Democrata e não um Republicano como ele deseja que minha mãe se casasse.

- Edward, sem teorias da conspiração ou mania de perseguição. – advertiu Jasper que ajudava Alice a sair do carro, o ruivo só rolou os olhos. – Ajude Isabella a sair da _Sunset_. – pediu o loiro, que se afastava com Alice em direção a casa.

- Eu não preciso da sua ajuda! – exclamou ofendida Bella, quando Edward esticou a sua mão para ajudá-la a sair da Kombi.

- Sim, você precisa. – rebateu Edward divertido com o olhar de ofensa da morena.

- Você acha que eu sou o quê? Uma incapaz? – disse irritada, ignorando a mão que Edward estendia para ela saindo do carro, mas quando esta pisou no chão extremamente liso, escorregou, não gerando um tombo maior, porque fora rapidamente segurada pelo ruivo, que jogou as malas que carregava para dentro da Kombi e a amparou.

Mesmo com as roupas que ainda vestiam completamente molhadas, o contato do corpo de ambos parecia com uma corrente elétrica, o calor de um parecia completar o do outro. Algo totalmente inexplicável, mas que ambos ignoraram. Seus rostos estavam a apenas centímetros de distância. Bella sentia o hálito fresco e silvestre de Edward batendo em seu rosto, o mesmo valia para ele que sentia o hálito adocicado e acalentador da morena. Um sorriso torto brotou nos lábios do músico, imediatamente o coração de Isabella começou a bater numa frequência anormalmente elevada.

- O piso é liso. – sussurrou o músico e futuro filósofo contra o rosto da morena. Ela fechou seus olhos inconscientemente, e mesmo sendo contra a natureza dos dois deleitaram-se da situação em que estavam uma atração tão voraz, efêmera, contudo fugaz.

- Você pode me soltar. – pediu Isabella a Edward, agilmente o ruivo retirou seus braços em torno da morena, e afastou consideravelmente dela.

- Hum... er... pedra... lodo... chuva... er... deixa o piso... liso. – explicou aturdido Edward.

- É... – concordou a futura atuária que sentia suas bochechas esquentando, revelando a sua timidez diante do olhar lascivo do futuro filósofo. Furtivamente Isabella tentou esconder o tom rubro de sua face com seus cabelos, contudo falhando miseravelmente uma vez que eles se encontravam molhados da chuva.

- Vamos entrar, porque aposto que você deve estar morrendo de vontade de tomar um banho e tirar essa roupa molhada...

Iniciou novamente Edward, tentando controlar o nervosismo estrangeiro que tomava o seu corpo, porém quando falou as frases "tomar um banho" e "tirar essa roupa molhada" seus olhos imediatamente viajaram para o corpo de Bella, que estava coberto por suas roupas úmidas, e a camiseta branca que ela usava, inclusive, deixava bem a mostra seu sutiã azul claro com estampa de _cupcakes_, inclusive com cerejas vermelhas em cima destes. A morena que seguia o olhar do ruivo, rapidamente notou em que ele parecia hipnotizado, rapidamente cruzando seus braços sobre seus seios escondendo o pequeno deleite de Edward, que demorou alguns segundos para sair do transe depois de ser descoberto em sua traquinagem.

Bella abaixou seu rosto, completamente envergonhada com a situação. Para ela aquilo tudo não tinha como ser mais humilhante. Nunca ela imaginou quando vestiu aquele maldito sutiã azul de _cupcakes_ com a grossa e larga camiseta branca que usava que iria tomar uma chuva da magnitude que tomou, e que eventualmente acabou revelando mais do que ela gostaria a alguém do sexo masculino. Edward se censurou mentalmente por ter ficado completamente hipnotizado como um adolescente hormonal nos seios da morena. Disfarçando seu constrangimento bagunçou seus cabelos bronzes espalhando gotículas de água para todas as direções, enquanto simulava uma tosse.

- Vamos para dentro, tenho certeza que você deve estar com fome, e precisando de um banho. – falou polidamente o ruivo, indicando para Isabella a entrada da casa, saindo da garagem.

- Obrigada. – murmurou Bella ainda com as bochechas coradas dando um sorriso tímido a Edward, enquanto seguia o caminho para dentro da casa.

Os seis jovens trocaram as roupas molhadas que vestiam depois de seus respectivos banhos quentes. Jasper que fizera tudo com uma agilidade sobre-humana retornou a cozinha – lugar que estava antes de Rosalie afirmar que ouvira um barulho estranho da estrada – para terminar o jantar: macarrão com queijo. Não era nada muito excepcional, mas dava para matar a fome de todos.

Quando colocava o macarrão para ferver, Edward se juntou ao amigo, seguido logo depois por Emmett. Como homens, logo os três entraram em uma calorosa discussão sobre a NBA e a NFL, enquanto bebiam uma garrafa atrás de outra de _Stella Artois_. Rosalie foi a quarta pessoa a se juntar aos três na conversa, ela que apesar da postura de uma mulher refinada e provavelmente bem educada e um corpo de causar inveja a qualquer modelo internacional, fugia totalmente destes estereótipos quando falava; seu jeito espontâneo, meio moleca e com um palavreado de causar inveja em muito caminhoneiro e marinheiro eram simplesmente cativantes. Até mesmo Edward que vivia implicando com ela quando eram mais novos, assumira que Rosalie era uma pessoa agradável a Jasper.

Tudo bem que tal revelação ocorreu em uma época que os três referem-se de "negra", já que o ruivo teve uma paixonite platônica pela loira, que felizmente durou apenas um mês, já que depois de uma brincadeira do tipo "sete minutos no céu", Edward caiu em seu pleno juízo e assumiu que beijar a irmã de seu melhor amigo era o mesmo que beijar a própria irmã, se ele tivesse uma. Depois desse incidente os dois se aproximaram tanto e passaram a ser bons amigos, ajudando um ao outro em suas conquistas, mas evidentemente sem deixar de se provocarem quando possível.

Em uma bolha completamente diferente dos três rapazes e da loira, Alice que se encontrava em um quarto no segundo andar da casa, chorava copiosamente no ombro de sua melhor amiga, que dava gentis tapinhas em suas costas, tentando acalmá-la.

- Alice, por favor, para de chorar. – pedia Bella com a voz estrangulada, tentando conter o próprio choro, uma vez que não podia ver ninguém chorando que ela também começava. – Não é tão ruim assim, Alie, todos estávamos em uma situação constrangedora. Molhados até o último fio de cabelo, atordoados por estarmos perdidos no meio de uma estrada à noite. – recordou à morena.

- Mas Bella... – soluçou Alice, levantando o rosto da perna de sua amiga. -, eu estava parecendo o Po! – exclamou estridente, fazendo uma referência ao urso panda protagonista da série _Kung Fu Panda_. – E você bela amiga, nem para me avisar. – a futura atuária rolou os olhos diante do drama da amiga. Alice sempre fora assim, uma _Drama Queen_.

- Tenho certeza que ele nem percebeu isso, Alice. – tentou mais uma vez tranquilizá-la. – E afinal, quem é esse cara? Por que ele é tão importante? – questionou Isabella. – Pelo que eu entendi vocês se conheceram em Paris, conversaram por um tempo e depois combinaram de se encontrar em Versalhes, e ele nunca foi.

Alice bufou. Levantou da cama e indo até a alta janela de vidro e madeira que mostrava a negritude da noite e a forte chuva que não cessava.

- É mais do que isso. – disse em uma voz tremida Alice Brandon, virando-se para encarar o rosto da amiga. – É como se eu conhecesse ele a minha vida toda, e toda a cena de como nos conhecemos naquele café na _Boulevard des Capucines_ foi como se eu estivesse lá, naquele momento, só esperando por ele. – recordou-se. – Algo traçado pelo destino! – emendou sonhadora. Bella encarou o rosto da amiga, surpresa e temerosa com suas palavras.

"Ainda lembro exatamente de como foi." – riu consigo mesma, perpetuando seu olhar sobre um pequeno enfeite de cerâmica que estava sobre uma penteadeira. – "Ele entrou todo afobado, era um dia estranho em Paris, apesar de ser verão fazia um frio anormal, eu estava neste café pensando na vida, que talvez eu deveria ter insistido para que você me acompanhasse na viagem, ou então que a minha prima tivesse lá comigo, invés da Disneylândia." – ela sorriu mais uma vez, perdida em seus pensamentos. – "Seus cabelos eram meio compridos naquela época e estava uma bagunça por causa do vento, seus braços estavam cheios de canudos, daqueles que se guardam mapas ou projetos de arquitetura, e ele parecia exausto." – Alice ampliou seu sorriso.

"Então eu olhei para ele e foi como se eu o conhecesse a vida toda. Um calor anormal se espalhou por meu corpo, uma vertigem me assolou, e meu coração batia rápido e descompassado. Então ele retornou o meu olhar na mesma intensidade de... reconhecimento para mim. Foi surreal. Mágico." – pontuou enfaticamente. – "Eu não sei o porquê exatamente eu disse à frase que disse, mas ela sem querer saiu por meus lábios, como se eu não pudesse resistir em dizê-la." – sorriu sonhadora.

- Hum... que frase? – questionou Bella completamente absorta na história da amiga, que até aquele momento nunca havia lhe contado.

- 'Você me deixou esperando tempo demais.' – recitou com um sorriso largo e emocionado. Bella arqueou suas sobrancelhas surpresa pela assertiva da amiga, nunca ouvira Alice dizer algo daquele tipo para um desconhecido. – Ele como um legítimo cavalheiro vindo do Texas inclinou a cabeça e respondeu suavemente: 'Desculpe, _mademoiselle_.' – Alice riu da lembrança. – Foi tão mágico, Bella. – suspirou jogando-se na cama.

- Então, Alie? – perguntou a morena deitando-se ao lado da amiga. – Por que essa insegurança? Tenho certeza que ele compreende que naquela situação, com todos nós desesperados não teria como você estar impecável. E juro Alice, se ele não te aceitar porque te viu em uma situação mundana, literalmente de cara lavada, desculpa, ele não merece você! – ponderou veemente Isabella.

- Sim... – concordou lentamente Alice, sentando-se de um átimo na cama. – Você tem razão. Ele tem que me amar de todas as formas, bem arrumada ou desleixada, perfumada ou fedida, com maquiagem ou sem maquiagem. – afirmou batendo a mão em uma de suas coxas e levantando-se da cama em um pulo.

- Wow! – exclamou a morena surpresa. – Menos Alice, não vai falar em _amor_ perto do cara, ele pode se assustar. – advertiu Isabella, a pequena Brandon somente deu de ombros, ignorando completamente a amiga enquanto admirava sua imagem no espelho.

- O amigo do Jasper, Edward... – começou Alice, depois de alguns minutos em silêncio, onde ela havia conseguido sumir com todos os vestígios das lágrimas que havia derramado. – Ele estava querendo chamar a sua atenção durante todo o momento, ele parecia muito interessado em você. – incitou a baixinha com um sorriso travesso, fora a vez de Isabella rolar os olhos e bufar.

- Ele só estava interessado nos meus peitos. Ou você não percebeu que eu estava de camiseta branca usando aquele sutiã azul de _cupcakes_ que você me deu? – retorquiu a morena, cruzando seus braços sobre seus seios.

- Oh... então Edward estava interessado em seus peitos, será que ele... – ela estendeu seus braços para frente e flexionou seus dedos, indicando de que estava apertando algo invisível.

- Alice! – exclamou Bella irritada, descruzando seus braços e levando suas mãos a cintura. – Ele deve ser no mínimo namorado da loira, e outra a última coisa que eu quero nesta viagem é me envolver com alguém. Na realidade estou me colocando em celibato. – brandiu convencidamente.

- Celibato? – repetiu completamente descrente a outra. – Para quê isso Bella? Para provar que você consegue ficar sem homem? Uma penitência pelo o que Jacob te fez? – provocou arqueando uma sobrancelha e colocando suas pequeninas mãos em sua pequenina cintura imitando a postura da amiga.

- Não, não é por causa disso. – defendeu-se a morena. – Eu quero me conhecer, me dedicar a mim mesma, a minha futura profissão, pensar no futuro. – pontuou decidida.

- E neste futuro você não quer um homem? – inquiriu cética.

- Não. – respondeu secamente Bella fazendo um ligeiro biquinho.

- Pensando em virar lésbica? – questionou Alice fingindo surpresa. Isabella ignorou a amiga e começou a caminhar em direção a porta do quarto que iriam dividir aquela noite. Alice que não suportava quando a amiga agia infantilmente sentenciou arrogantemente:

"Você e Edward terão um tempo muito bom juntos e _sem_ roupas nesta viagem." – Bella estancou diante das palavras misteriosas da amiga, ela odiava que Alice dissesse essas coisas, como se tivesse prevendo algo, porque todas as vezes que ela 'previa' qualquer coisa relacionada a Bella, sempre acabava acontecendo, seja ela boa ou ruim.

- Impossível. – murmurou sobre sua respiração à morena, completamente atordoada com as palavras da amiga. – Quando um não quer dois não fazem. – recitou o antigo dito popular.

- Aguarde e verá Isabella Swan. – provocou Alice no ouvido da outra, em seguida caminhando em direção a porta e deixando uma Bella perturbada com suas palavras no meio do cômodo.

Estancada no meio do cômodo ainda, Bella ouvia seu coração batendo rápido e ruidosamente eu seu peito, era como se ele estivesse forçando passagem para sair de dentro dela. A morena tentou controlar sua respiração que também estava errática e entrecortada, cerrou seus olhos e tentou esvaziar sua mente, porém a tarefa se mostrou ridiculamente impossível, pois o olhar cobiçoso do ruivo para os seus seios e as palavras de Alice rondava em sua cabeça como uma ideia fixa, e foi inevitável que a morena não fantasiasse em como seria beijar, saborear aqueles lábios voluptuosos e vermelhos.

Quando percebeu em que linha estava indo seus pensamentos, Isabella tentou os refrear se punindo mentalmente, contudo a imagem dela e Edward em um abraço íntimo, onde suas línguas dançavam juntas e suas mãos exploravam o corpo um do outro com sofreguidão já se fixara em sua mente, como as raízes mais profundas de um carvalho.

Notando que não poderia mais postergar o seu tempo sozinha naquele quarto, tendo que respeitar a hospitalidade de seus anfitriões, a morena tomou uma respiração profunda, expirando o ar lentamente de seus pulmões, e com o queixo erguido saiu de onde estava para ir ao encontro dos outros cinco.

Ao alcançar o patamar térreo da casa, o cheiro de queijo invadiu suas narinas, da mesma maneira que o som de um coro de risadas animadas ecoou em seu ouvido. E embora ainda estivesse com os pensamentos voltados para a sua fantasia com o futuro filósofo, Bella caminhou orgulhosamente em direção a origem do som e do aroma da comida.

Os cinco jovens estavam todos sentados em altas banquetas no balcão que ficava no meio da cozinha, servindo evidentemente como mesa, por mais que tivesse uma enorme sala de jantar no cômodo ao lado. Duas garrafas de vinho, diversas taças de cristal e algumas garrafas de cerveja estavam dispostas sobre a bancada, enquanto as pessoas que ali estavam o saboreavam vez ou outra durante a conversa divertida e amistosa que tinham.

Rosalie que levava a sua taça aos lábios para beber um gole do vinho tinto ali contido foi a primeira a notar a presença de Bella no ambiente, com um sorriso amplo que literalmente atingia seus olhos, falou:

- Hey Bella, sente-se com a gente, Jazz está terminando o macarrão. – avisou lançando um rápido olhar ao irmão que acenou minimamente. – Tem uma banqueta do lado do Edward. – indicou com um sorriso. – Você prefere beber o que? Vinho, cerveja, algum destilado, refrigerante, suco... água, talvez? – perguntou prestativa.

Bella corou violentamente diante do olhar de todos na mesa, coçou sua garganta antes de responder à loira.

- Vinho. Vinho está ótimo. – murmurou envergonhada caminhando em direção a bancada, para se sentar ao lado do ruivo. Quando estava acomodada, porém incomodada com os cinco pares de olhos para ela, a morena percebeu que Alice estava muito próxima a Jasper, e que Emmett e Rosalie pareciam impossibilitados de tirar as mãos de cima do outro.

Suas sobrancelhas se elevaram diante da surpresa da cena, pois ela podia apostar que a loira e o ruivo eram uma espécie de casal, contudo disfarçou rapidamente a sua surpresa, abaixando o seu olhar e pegando a taça que Jasper havia lhe entregado cheia do líquido rubro.

- Sobre o que vocês falavam? Parecia ser algo divertido, pelas risadas. – comentou despretensiosamente.

- Estávamos contando ao Edward, nosso susto quando vimos _Rosie_ e Jasper. – respondeu Emmett entre um gole e outro de sua cerveja.

Bella não pode deixar de notar a certa intimidade que Emmett disse o nome de Rosalie. _Rosie_. De onde havia saído essa proximidade de chamar um ao outro pelo apelido? Ela ainda se lembrava que até hoje Emmett não chamava Alice pelo seu apelido – Alie – por não gostar, o que havia mudado? Porém seu raciocínio em tal questão não perdurou por muito tempo, pois logo a voz de soprano de Alice voltava à história de onde havia provavelmente parado.

- Então Edward, esses dois imbecis – apontou para Bella e Emmett. -, se abraçaram e começaram a tremer, meio que igual o Salsicha e o _Scooby Doo_ quando veem um monstro nas missões da Mistérios S/A, e afirmavam que Rosalie era... quem vocês disseram que ela era mesmo? – perguntou para os dois amigos, tomando um longo gole da bebida rubra que estava a sua frente.

- A noiva fantasma ou a _Bloody_ Mary. – respondeu Emmett, lançando um olhar de desculpas para Rosalie que ria brilhantemente para ele.

- Noiva fantasma ou _Bloody_ Mary? – repetiu Edward divertido, todos assentiram com a cabeça. – Viu Rose, não sou só eu que te acha uma assombração. – gargalhou o ruivo, recebendo um olhar fulminante da loira.

- Cala a boca _Tweety_. – replicou a escultural loira com um olhar malicioso para o amigo. Edward bufou prestes a devolver o impropério a amiga, mas foi impossibilitado por Alice, que logo voltou a contar a história de onde havia parado.

Gargalhadas e provocações corriam por toda a mesa conforme os seis saboreavam o macarrão com queijo de Jasper. Garrafas e mais garrafas de vinho se juntavam as duas iniciais que estavam sobre a bancada, assim como diversas de cerveja. Cada grupo de amigos contavam suas histórias particulares sobre suas amizades, as furadas que já haviam se metido ou as coisas mais absurdas que já haviam feito. O clima estava leve e divertido entre eles, o efeito do álcool deixava toda a confraternização mais animada.

Quando estavam cansados de ficarem sentados nas banquetas desconfortáveis da cozinha, o grupo de – agora – amigos se mudou para a sala onde se dispuseram nos sofás e poltronas que tinham pela mesma. Emmett e Rosalie aconchegaram-se juntos no maior sofá, Alice e Jasper se apertaram na namoradeira, enquanto Edward e Bella sentavam-se cada um em uma das confortáveis poltronas, continuando a conversa de onde haviam parado enquanto ingeriam sem preocupação as bebidas alcoólicas.

Em determinado momento os seis amigos, depois que Jasper pegou uma garrafa de vodka, começaram a fazer aquelas típicas brincadeiras de bêbados, entre elas a do "_bicho bebe"_ – que terminou com o protesto de Rosalie dizendo que só ela não estava ficando bêbada -, seguida do famoso _"eu nunca"_, essa encerrou quando duas garrafas da bebida russa já havia se esgotado.

Com todos extremamente alcoolizados e rindo tolamente de qualquer coisa que alguém dizia, Edward, Bella, Jasper, Alice, Emmett e Rosalie decidiram jogar _'gire a garrafa'_, as regras da brincadeira eram extremamente fáceis, principalmente porque nenhum dos seis pareciam aptos a pensar algo mais complexo ou difícil. A pessoa girava a garrafa e para a pessoa que o bico desta apontasse, os dois teriam que se beijar. Beijos na boca de 10 segundos, contados pelos outros participantes, essa era a prenda.

Assim iniciou-se a brincadeira. O primeiro a girar a garrafa foi Jasper, e já na primeira rodada caiu para Alice beijá-lo. E assim se seguiu.

Alice e Emmett.

Emmett e Edward.

Edward e Rosalie.

Rosalie e Jasper, que gerou certo incomodo nos irmãos.

Jasper e Bella.

Bella e Alice.

Alice e Edward.

Edward e Jasper.

Jasper e Emmett.

Emmett e Rosalie.

Rosalie e Bella.

Bella e Emmett.

Emmett e Rosalie.

Rosalie e Alice.

Alice e Bella.

_Bella e Edward._

- Venha para mim _Black Swan_, sua vez de me beijar.

Chamou Edward sedutor, quando o bico da garrafa que Bella girou parou em sua direção, a morena que já estava no meio do caminho em direção onde o ruivo estava sentado estancou, arregalando seus olhos. Todos os outros quatro que riam e faziam comentários sobre os dois, calaram-se inesperadamente. Edward que ainda sorria tolamente por conta do álcool em excesso que havia ingerido não notou a hesitação da futura atuária.

- Venha, _Black Swan_, me deixa ser o seu _Príncipe Siegfried_. – provocou mais uma vez o ruivo, divertido, contudo o que ele recebeu não foram os lábios quentes, suaves e gentis de Isabella contra os seus, mas a sua mão sendo espalmada contra a sua face esquerda.

O barulho do tapa ecoou por toda a sala, agora mergulhada em um silêncio lúgubre. Alice e Emmett trocaram um olhar temeroso, enquanto Jasper e Rosalie se encaravam confusos. Edward acariciava o lugar onde havia levado o golpe, e Bella tremia visivelmente de ódio a sua frente.

- Nunca. Mais. Me. Chame. Assim. – disse entre os dentes a morena, antes de sair correndo da sala em direção à porta de entrada, batendo esta depois de sair.

Todos estavam completamente confusos, menos Emmett e Alice que rapidamente se desvincularam dos braços de Rosalie e Jasper, respectivamente, e se colocaram de pé prontos para seguir a amiga. Antes que ambos pudessem se mexer, Edward brandiu:

-_ Que porra foi essa?_

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: **__Já imaginam quem eu tirei? Não? No próximo vocês vão descobrir! ;D_

_**Reviews? Mereço?**_

_ps.: o próximo vem mais tarde, ok?_


	2. Parte 2

_**Disclaimer: **__Twilight não me pertence, infelizmente._

* * *

><p><strong>***<strong>**EM UM DIA QUALQUER DE AGOSTO**** *****

Parte 2

.

- Que _porra _foi essa? – exigiu saber, ainda esfregando a sua face que ardia diante da força do golpe que recebeu. – Por que aquela louca que me agrediu? Se não quisesse me beijar, não participasse da brincadeira! – vociferou o ruivo.

Emmett e Alice trocaram mais um olhar, decidindo se ignoravam as perguntas e dúvidas de seus novos amigos e corriam atrás de Bella, ou se respondiam e depois iriam até onde a amiga estava. Optaram por escolher a segunda alternativa, sabendo que provavelmente Bella estaria tão ou mais irritada do que Edward se encontrava.

Alice suspirou pesadamente para começar a falar, mas Emmett a cortou e respondeu sem rodeios:

- O sobrenome do ex-namorado da Bella era _Black_. – os efeitos do álcool pareciam ter desaparecido do corpo do jogador de basquete.

- E o que eu tenho haver com isso? – gritou Edward irritado. – Eu estava fazendo uma brincadeira por causa do ballet _'O Lago dos Cisnes'_ e do filme _'Black Swan'_ que a Natalie Portman ganhou o Oscar este ano. – defendeu-se exasperado. – Porra, a amiga de vocês me lembra ela pra caralho, isso era para ser um elogio, porra! – o ruivo estava com o rosto completamente rubro de raiva, suas mãos apertavam em seus punhos prontos para socar alguém, mas por segurança passou elas por seus cabelos acobreados os puxando com força.

Alice fechou seus olhos.

- Edward, nos desculpe pelo comportamento da Bella – pediu a baixinha suplicante, o ruivo somente rolou os olhos e bufou algum impropério que ninguém ouviu, mas que todos poderiam ter certeza que era destinado à morena que o havia agredido. –, eu sei que nada justifica a atitude dela, mas antes que você se revolte, tente entender, por favor, que esse ex-namorado dela, o Black, meio que... hum...

- Fodeu. – falou Emmett, vendo que a amiga não achava uma palavra para explicar o que havia acontecido concisamente.

- É... _fodeu_ literalmente – riu nervosa a pequena Brandon, tentando amenizar a tensão da sala, não adiantando em nada. – a vida dela. Digamos que a Bella, deu a sua vida toda para ele. Se ele quisesse a lua, ela daria para ele. Era uma... paixão, por assim dizer, doentia. – deu de ombros. – Então ele começou a usar drogas e como não tinha mais dinheiro para pagar seu fornecedor começou a vender as coisas dela. – explicou Alice.

- Que horror! – admirou-se Rosalie.

- É, foi foda, pra caralho. – concordou Emmett. – Mas tudo veio por água a baixo, ou piorou, ou fodeu mais ainda quando ele tentou pagar o traficante dele com a Bella. Ele estava oferecendo a própria namorada como uma prostituta para que o traficante a fod... _comesse_ em troca da heroína que ele precisava. – explicou com visível ódio o jogador, que somente de se recordar daquele dia lhe dava vontade de socar a cara de Jacob até a sua morte.

Jasper e Rosalie arregalaram os seus olhos azuis completamente atordoados com o que haviam acabado de ouvir.

- Que filho de uma puta! – brandiu Jasper, externando o pensamento da irmã.

- Seu idiota, insensível. Qual é a porra do seu problema, Edward? – gritou Rosalie para o amigo lhe jogando uma almofada com força atingindo em cheio o rosto do ruivo que ainda estava completamente absorto em seus pensamentos.

- Isso é mentira, certo? – perguntou retoricamente. Emmett e Alice negaram com suas cabeças enfaticamente. – Porra, o cara fez isso com a própria namorada? Ele tá morto, certo? Por que juro eu sou capaz de ir até o inferno para matá-lo por fazer isso com ela! – exclamou irritado Edward, levantando-se da poltrona em que estava.

Os cinco olharam temerosos para o músico e futuro filósofo, que parecia uma pessoa controlada e divertida, mas que naquele segundo tremia em sua fúria, ele queria ferir, machucar, fazer o desgraçado que havia feito aquela garota sofrer pagar pelo que tinha feito, e depois quem sabe de torturá-lo, deixá-lo a míngua, arrancar sua cabeça e atear fogo em seu corpo.

Suas narinas inflaram, conforme ele tomava uma respiração profunda e errática. Todos olhavam para ele cautelosos, sem aviso o ruivo começou a caminhar a largas passadas em direção por onde Bella tinha corrido e escapado, todos sem exceção gritaram juntos, para fazê-lo parar.

- Onde você está indo, Edward? – pediu Jasper com a voz comedida, evitando indicar o pânico que se alastrava por seu corpo e de todos os outros, pelo comportamento do amigo.

- Indo pedir desculpas a Isabella. – expôs como se fosse óbvio. – Eu lhe devo um pedido de desculpas por ter sido um completo asno, idiota, estúpido, sem filtro, sem noção. Um retardado. – suspirou envergonhado o ruivo.

- Quem é você, e o que você fez com Edward Anthony Masen Cullen que eu conheço? – provocou Rosalie com um sorriso orgulhoso em seu rosto por conta da atitude do amigo. O ruivo arqueou suas sobrancelhas e encarou o rosto da amiga.

- Às vezes eu posso ser um cara legal, Hale. Só com você que essa regra não vale. – replicou com um sorriso torto em seu rosto. Rosalie gargalhou, enquanto Edward dava um rápido aceno de cabeça e saía pela mesma porta que Bella havia saído alguns minutos atrás.

- Podemos confiar nele? – perguntou urgentemente Alice para Jasper e Rosalie, ainda incerta se podia ou não confiar em Edward.

- Mais do que em qualquer um de nós quatro nessa sala. – respondeu Jasper. – Edward é um moralista por natureza, e ter conhecimento que alguém fez mal para alguma mulher que ele possa conhecer ou não, é o suficiente para deixá-lo enervado, revoltoso, com sangue nos olhos, literalmente.

- A Bells está em boas mãos Alice. – disse Emmett, desabando no sofá que estava antes, ao lado de Rosalie. – Sou só eu, ou a sala está rodando? – inquiriu o basqueteiro.

- Nah, eu também estou vendo tudo rodando. – concordou Jasper, que encostara a sua cabeça no encosto do sofá e cerrou seus olhos com força.

Os dois casais concordaram que poderiam deitar e descansar, e se tiverem sorte não terem a ressaca que provavelmente os consumiria no dia seguinte.

No momento em que Edward pisou na varanda da casa, invés de ir à procura de onde Isabella estava e se desculpar, fechou seus olhos e respirou profundamente sentindo o aroma da chuva e das árvores que rodeavam a casa onde estavam. Por alguns minutos fez exercícios de respiração que havia aprendido durante seu primeiro ano estudando música, gradativamente seus músculos relaxaram e seu nervosismo diminuiu. Enfim confiando-se em si mesmo o ruivo começou a andar lentamente por toda a varanda a procura de Bella.

Felizmente não tardou para que o futuro filósofo encontrasse a futura atuária, sentada completamente encolhida, abraçando suas pernas e uma de suas bochechas apoiada em seus joelhos, enquanto seus olhos fechados expeliam lágrimas grossas, que corriam por seu rosto. Aquela cena fez que um aperto crescesse no coração de Edward, que odiava ver uma mulher chorando, e com uma prece silenciosa encerrou a distância de onde estavam.

Suas mãos lentamente tocaram os cabelos castanhos e ondulados de Isabella, fazendo um singelo cafuné em sua nuca. Vagarosamente a morena abriu seus olhos castanhos como chocolates derretidos, se surpreendendo em encontrar os esmeraldinos olhos de Edward a sua frente. Ele sorriu meio pesaroso, meio culpado e meio meigo para ela, que o retribuiu.

- Me perdoa, Bella. – disse acima de um sussurro, fazendo com que o ar quente que saiu de seus lábios tocasse o rosto dela delicadamente. – Me desculpa por ter sido um idiota insensível. Juro que não queria te provocar. Eu estava tentando te elogiar. – completou suavemente, colocando uma mecha dos cabelos da morena atrás de sua orelha, ela deu de ombros e sorriu tristemente. – Alice e Emmett me contaram o que aconteceu, e eu... Deus... como eu estou arrependido do que eu disse, queria poder voltar no tempo e nunca ter dito nada daquilo. – confessou pesaroso.

- Tudo bem Edward, você não tem culpa. Não teria como você saber o que... o que aconteceu. – murmurou suavemente Isabella, fechando seus olhos lentamente e depois o abrindo evitando que novas lágrimas rolassem por seu rosto. Ela havia prometido a si mesmo há meses atrás que não derramaria mais lágrimas por causa de Jacob, contudo logo descobriu que essa promessa era totalmente ridícula, pois era impossível que ela não chorasse quando se recordava do que havia acontecido, por mais que ela tentasse.

- É, não teria, mas mesmo assim se eu quisesse te elogiar deveria ter dito corretamente e não fazer referência a um estúpido ballet ou filme. – falou exasperado. Bella sorriu.

- Eu te devo um beijo. – lembrou depois de alguns minutos em silêncio, onde um ficou observando o rosto do outro.

- Não. Não deve. – rebateu Edward.

- Mas a garrafa que eu girei caiu em você! – protestou à morena fazendo bico. Edward sorriu torto.

- E você quer me beijar, mesmo eu tendo sido um asno com você? – inquiriu o ruivo, acariciando os longos cabelos castanhos de Isabella.

- Hum... – refletiu por alguns segundos. – Não agora na verdade, sinto a minha cabeça rodando e pesando. – confessou, enquanto suas bochechas se enrubesciam diante da confissão. Edward sorriu mais uma vez, não mostrando a evidente decepção de que se alastrou por seu corpo ao enfim perceber que não beijaria aqueles lábios.

- É o álcool que ingerimos. – relembrou com um sorriso. – Venha, vamos para a cama, você está cansada teve um longo dia hoje. – disse o ruivo, levantando-se do sofá de vime e couro em que estavam sentados na ampla varanda.

Como um cavaleiro Edward estendeu a sua mão para ajudar Isabella. Quando suas mãos se tocaram aquela corrente elétrica que sentiram mais cedo naquele dia, quando ele a segurou evitando sua queda, passou novamente pelo corpo dos dois, mas a sensação que fora ligeiramente incomoda no primeiro momento, era extremamente confortável agora.

Entretanto, quando Bella se levantou, suas pernas fracas – provavelmente por causa da grande quantidade de álcool que havia consumido – sucumbiram-se quase a levando para o chão, mas Edward agilmente e com reflexos impressionantes a segurou junto a si. Mais uma vez seus corpos estavam colados um ao outro, somente com as camadas de roupa impossibilitando o toque de suas peles. O ruivo sorriu torto para a morena, que retribuiu o sorriso, apesar de suas bochechas se tingirem de vermelho.

- Parece que alguém bebeu demais essa noite. – divertiu-se o músico.

- É... – concordou lentamente a morena.

- Sem mais vinho ou vodka para a senhorita. – advertiu Edward, colocando um de seus braços atrás dos joelhos de Bella e a levantando em seu colo, para que a levasse para dentro da casa.

- Wow. – exclamou surpresa, quando sentiu o estudante de filosofia a pegar em seu colo. – Vai me levar para a cama, é? – brincou a estudante de ciências atuariais. Edward riu.

- Vou, mas não no sentido malicioso da sentença. – refutou dando uma ligeira piscadela para a morena, que levou suas mãos a boca percebendo que falara algo inapropriado, o ruivo riu mais largamente enquanto caminhava para dentro da casa.

A sala onde todos haviam brincado e onde fora cenário do embaraço entre aqueles dois jovens estava vazia. As garrafas e copos que haviam utilizado anteriormente estavam espalhados por todas as superfícies. Algumas luzes estavam acesas para não deixar que a completa escuridão tomasse todo o lugar. Edward mal sentia o peso de Isabella sobre seus braços, na realidade ela era tão leve que ele não se incomodaria de segurá-la o dia todo. Ela mantinha seus olhos fechados, com a cabeça apoiada no ombro largo e de músculos esguios do músico.

Inesperadamente a mão suave como uma pétala de rosa dela tocou a face dele onde havia desferido o golpe anteriormente. Edward sentiu um arrepio inexplicável, ou talvez explicável como tesão, tomar o seu corpo, mas conteve seus desejos luxuriosos por Isabella para si mesmo, contudo ela continuou lhe acariciando o rosto.

- O que foi? – perguntou subitamente ele a ela, contudo não por estar incomodado com o toque, mas sim pelo crescente problema entre suas pernas.

- Eu não lhe pedi desculpas pelo tapa que te dei. – disse Bella, ainda acariciando o rosto angelical de Edward.

- Eu mereci. – falou o ruivo.

- Não, não mereceu. – contrapôs Bella, fazendo um biquinho. – Me deixa pedir desculpas direito. – comandou, Edward somente acenou com a cabeça. Ela sorriu largamente. – Perdão meu nobre salvador, meu nobre cavaleiro por ter salvado e perdoado essa terrível donzela. – recitou poeticamente, dando um beijo estalado na bochecha em que já havia recebido o golpe, o carinho e agora o beijo dela.

Edward sorriu torto, mas absteve-se de comentar qualquer coisa.

- Sabe – começou Bella, com um sussurro meio alto para Edward. – você, Edward é lindo! – exclamou. – Perfeito, e juro que se não estivesse em celibato o beijava agora e... – ela riu, largamente roncando feito um porquinho por um segundo, o que fez o ruivo aumentar seu sorriso, porque aquele som era tão lindo, assim como ela. – dormiria nua na sua cama com você também nu. – profetizou sonhadora.

- Vou me lembrar disso. – disse o ruivo com a voz estagnada por conta do desejo que crescia em si e exigia atenção entre suas pernas, enquanto entrava no quarto onde ela e a amiga Alice deveriam dormir, contudo Edward não se surpreendeu ao notar que a cama da amiga estava completamente vazia, sem nem sinal de que fora usada. Ele sorriu consigo mesmo, percebendo que com toda a certeza que a baixinha deveria estar no quarto de Jasper, com ele.

Lentamente o músico colocou Isabella sobre a cama. Ela murmurou algo inteligível quando sentiu a maciez do colchão e do travesseiro. Suavemente Edward retirou suas sapatilhas vermelhas e as colocou do lado de sua cama, pegando em seguida um edredom que estava ao pé da cama e a cobrindo.

- Boa noite, doce Bella. – sussurrou, e por mais que quisesse conter o instinto que crescia dentro de si, o estudante de filosofia deu um suave beijo em sua testa, antes de se afastar de seu leito e de seu quarto.

Todavia, quando estava próximo a porta ouviu:

- Edward... – a estudante de ciências atuariais chamou, com longas passadas o ruivo chegou à beira da cama, somente para verificar que a morena estava dormindo pesadamente, provavelmente sonhando. Por fim ele deduziu que sua mente cansada, alcoolizada e a excitação que estava sentindo que eram responsáveis por aquilo, por imaginar que ela o chamou.

Arrastando-se para o quarto que sempre ocupara quando vinha a _Spring Creek_, o músico adormeceu imediatamente, assim que seu corpo tocou o macio colchão.

.

Um sol típico de verão, fazendo jus à estação em que estavam, brilhava escaldante por todo o condado de Elko. Os habitantes do enorme casarão branco, atrás das colinas verdejantes dormiam pesadamente em suas camas, completamente alheios ao raro dia ensolarado e quente que fazia no vale entre os montes de Elko e as montanhas Ruby. Era praticamente impossível dizer que aquele lugar há menos de seis horas estava debaixo de uma horrenda tempestade que parecia preceder o fim do mundo.

Isabella se mexeu inquieta na cama em que estava por volta da uma da tarde quando o canto de um Canário Selvagem a despertou. Demorou alguns segundos para que ela se situasse, e quando fez sentiu tudo ao ser redor girar.

_Ressaca_. Constatou consigo mesma.

Desafiando, provavelmente, as leis da física, girou seu corpo na cama para ver se Alice ainda estava dormindo, se surpreendeu ao encontrar a cama da amiga feita, como estava ontem à noite quando chegaram ali. Mesmo com o seu corpo exigindo que ela permanecesse na cama, a morena respirou profundamente sentou-se na beirada do leito onde havia dormido. Instantaneamente sentiu tudo rodando ao seu redor. Fechou seus olhos e apertou os lados de sua cabeça para conter a tontura que parecia engoli-la.

Lutando contra si mesma, Isabella levantou-se da cama, e literalmente se arrastou até o banheiro para lavar seu rosto e esvaziar a sua bexiga. Os azulejos brancos com detalhes verdes e marrons das paredes do banheiro intensificavam a dor na cabeça e a tontura que a morena sentia. Ela se sentia doente.

Sabendo que lavar o seu rosto não seria o suficiente para passar pelo menos 1% do seu mal estar, a futura atuária optou por tomar um banho. A água morna pareceu melhorar um pouco a ressaca que tomava conta de seu corpo, vestindo a mesma roupa que estava na noite anterior, que inclusive ela havia dormido, a morena fez sua higiene pessoal e rumou ao primeiro andar da casa atrás de uma xícara de café extremamente forte.

O sol intenso do verão no norte do estado de Nevada penetrava pelas altas janelas de vidro da casa, iluminando de maneira quase que criminosa todo o ambiente. Aquela claridade absurda, fez com que Isabella desejasse ter colocado seus óculos de sol para vir até ali.

Não tardou muito para que a filha de Charlie Swan e Renée Dwyer constatasse que nenhum de seus amigos haviam despertado ainda. Com movimentos lentos e atrapalhados a morena procurou os ingredientes que usaria para preparar um café, felizmente dez minutos mais tarde ela estava sentada confortavelmente em um sofá mais na penumbra da sala saboreando o seu quente, forte e um pouco amargo café. Aos poucos ela foi sentido mesmo que minimamente os efeitos da ressaca passando.

Com os olhos fechados e com a cabeça jogada para trás apoiada no encosto do sofá que Isabella sentia os efeitos do álcool ingerido noite passada deixando o seu corpo. Sobressaltou-se quando ouviu o ruído de alguém descendo a escada, abriu seus olhos em uma fenda conseguindo distinguir Edward sem camisa, com seus cabelos mais bagunçados do que normalmente já eram, óculos escuros cobrindo seus olhos se arrastando em direção a cozinha.

- Dia. – grunhiu o ruivo, abrindo alguns armários e retirando uma caneca para abastecer com café e depois retirando de outro um imenso pacote de _Pop-Tarts _de _blueberry_.

- Bom dia. – murmurou Bella, tornando a fechar seus olhos.

- Quem fez o café? – inquiriu sentando-se pesadamente ao lado da morena minutos depois.

- Eu.

- Hum... – concordou o músico, com a xícara em seus lábios. – Ninguém acordou ainda? – tornou a questionar. Bella somente negou com um murmúrio. – _Tart_? – ofereceu a garota.

- Não. Obrigada. – tornou a negar Isabella.

- É de _blueberry_. Sabe aquela frutinha azul que dá em _blueberry trees_? – explicou atordoadamente Edward.

- Eu sei o que são _blueberries_, mas obrigada eu não quero, por mais que adore _pop tarts _de _mirtilo_. – respondeu a morena com a voz baixa sentindo sua cabeça doer.

Os dois ficaram um longo tempo em silêncio, saboreando seus cafés. Bella quando terminou colocou sua xícara sobre uma mesinha ao lado do sofá, tornando a jogar sua cabeça para trás, no encosto. Edward que havia colocado sua caneca e a caixa de _pop-tarts_ no chão deitou-se no largo sofá apoiando sua cabeça sobre as coxas da morena.

- Nunca mais vou beber na minha vida. – murmurou o estudante de filosofia contra a pele das coxas de Isabella que o shorts que vestia não cobria. Uma estranha vibração que se expandiu por ali em ondas enormes, similares a um tsunami pelo corpo da estudante de ciências atuariais, imediatamente sentiu seu ponto íntimo entre suas pernas se contrair, mas tentou ignorar a sensação, deixando que seus dedos deslizassem pelos sedosos cabelos bronzes de Edward.

Os dois podem ter adormecido ou não, mas quando o barulho de alguém tropeçando em algo ecoou pela sala, imediatamente os dois levantaram seus rostos à procura da origem do som. Rosalie e Emmett estavam meio que caídos sobre um tapete de lã perto da lareira.

- Tudo bem aí? – questionou Edward para os dois.

- Yeap! – exclamou Rosalie, tentando levantar-se de onde estava caída-embolada com Emmett. – Faz tempo que vocês levantaram? – quis saber a loira, que finalmente havia conseguido se levantar meio trôpega do tapete.

- Não faço à mínima ideia. – respondeu Edward, voltando a sua cabeça para as coxas de Bella, as afagando com seu nariz, sentindo o perfume, a maciez e o conforto de sua pele.

- Alice já levantou? – pediu Emmett, ainda jogado no tapete.

- Não. – respondeu Bella, fechando seus olhos novamente.

Jasper e Alice se uniram aos quatro amigos algum tempo depois reclamando a plenos pulmões que nunca mais iriam colocar uma gota de álcool em suas bocas. Como Isabella e Edward, já haviam se levantado há um tempo consideravelmente maior do que seus amigos, e possivelmente porque tinham bebido menos que os quatro, por volta das seis da tarde já se encontravam recuperados da ressaca. Notando que ninguém mais parecia estar apto a cozinhar e ponderando que todos necessitavam comer alguma coisa, Bella assumiu a cozinha, enquanto Edward ia para o seu quarto, com a promessa de que em quinze minutos retornaria para ajudá-la a preparar o jantar.

Duas horas mais tarde, com todos os amigos recuperados, pelo menos parcialmente de suas ressacas, Isabella com a ajuda de Edward colocava na mesa da sala de jantar a enorme panela de strogonoff de carne, acompanhado de uma de arroz e batata palha que havia feito. Os seis devoraram o alimento com ferocidade, e entre uma garfada e outra; tomavam longos goles de refrigerante e conversavam despreocupadamente.

- Sabe o que me recordei agora? – perguntou Jasper que colocava em seu prato uma segunda rodada do alimento. – Que não perguntei para vocês o que estavam fazendo aqui, tão longe de Boston.

- San Francisco. – respondeu Emmett com a boca cheia.

- Por que vocês estão indo para San Francisco? – emendou Rosalie.

- Hum... para um festival? – respondeu Isabella soando mais como uma pergunta.

- _Outside Lands_? – admirou-se Edward.

- Sim. – concordou Alice. – Sabe, 3 dias de música a la _Woodstock_, com _Muse_, _Arctic Monkeys_,_ Sia_, _Arcade Fire_, _Eskmo_ e mais um monte de bandas de DJ's que não me recordo agora. – deu de ombros a baixinha.

- Não acredito! – exclamou animado Jasper. – Nós também estamos indo para o _Outside Lands_. Nosso plano era sair daqui, na quarta à noite, para conseguir descansar na quinta para agüentar sexta, sábado e domingo. Poderíamos ir os seis juntos, o que vocês acham? – perguntou visivelmente animado o loiro.

Alice, Emmett e Bella se entreolharam em uma conversa muda. Alice e Emmett sorriam cúmplices, Bella dava de ombros sabendo que a sua opinião não afetaria os amigos que claramente gostariam de ir junto com Jasper, Rosalie e Edward.

- Porque não? – disse Emmett. – Vai ser divertido ficar na companhia de vocês mais alguns dias.

Os dois dias que antecederam os planos para irem a San Francisco os três amigos de cursavam Harvard conheceram mais afinco os três que cursavam da Universidade da Pensilvânia e vice e versa. Descobriram também que o _Jeep_ de Emmett estava com o motor fundido, e até que a fábrica conseguisse mandar um para o mecânico primo de Rosalie trocar demoraria pelo menos cinco dias. Desta forma começou uma longa discussão como eles fariam para ir a San Francisco.

Havia o Volvo prata de Edward e a BMW vermelha de Rosalie, contudo ambos os carros eram para duas, no máximo três pessoas, e nem Edward, muito menos Bella estavam a favor de ficarem de vela para os casais Emmett-Rosalie e Jasper-Alice. Por fim a solução pintou diante dos seis em vermelho e amarelo.

- Duh! – exclamou Rosalie batendo a palma de sua mão em sua testa. – Porque não pensei nisso antes, não cabemos nos nossos carros, mas cabemos os seis, confortavelmente na _Sunset_!

Todos sorriram animados diante da solução que a loira havia encontrado, todos, exceto Isabella que estava na cozinha pegando um copo de suco de laranja quando ouviu a resolução da situação que se encontravam. O copo de vidro – felizmente vazio – que estava na mão da morena se espatifou no piso marmóreo, imediatamente os cinco foram à cozinha verificar se ela estava bem.

- Você está bem, Bells? – pediu Emmett com urgência.

- Não! – exclamou raivosa.

- O que aconteceu Bella? – pediu Rosalie e Alice praticamente em uníssono.

- Você se machucou? – ecoou Jasper preocupado.

- Aconteceu que eu não, quer dizer, eu me recuso terminantemente a viajar mais de 500 milhas, quer dizer, me recuso a sequer entrar para andar mais do que 10 milhas naquela lata velha que mal se agüenta nas quatro rodas que vocês chamam de _Sunset_! – gritou apontando freneticamente em direção aonde ela sabia que a Kombi estava estacionada no quintal da casa. – Vocês podem ir naquela geringonça, eu prefiro pegar um ônibus ou quem sabe um avião em Elko e encontrar vocês em San Francisco. – explanou cruzando seus braços, numa postura claramente inflexível.

- Mas Bella – começou Jasper. -, a Kombi agüenta atravessar o país de costa a costa, norte a sul, umas 10 vezes.

- Agüenta, como o _Jeep_ de Emmett agüentou? – protestou. – Essa coisa de vocês e o... agrr... a coisa do Emmett são duas latas velhas, que deveriam estar no ferro velho, ou melhor, deveriam ter virado latinha de refrigerante! – brandiu, de maneira que encerrava a discussão.

- Escuta aqui Isabella Swan. – começou ferina Rosalie, dando um passo a frente e ficando cara a cara com a morena, estendendo seu dedo indicador exatamente no meio do rosto pálido e em forma de coração da outra. – Aquela 'coisa' como você esta chamando foi reformada por mim, há exatos dois anos eu troquei todas as peças originais e velhas, por peças novas e mais modernas, a única coisa que a _Sunset_ permanece igual como veio da fábrica é a sua carcaça, porque até uma pintura nova nós fizemos, e posso te garantir ela é muito mais segura do que muito ônibus e até mesmo aviões. – brandiu a loira ofendida com a atitude da mais recente amiga.

- Não importa, eu não irei! – disse teimosamente a morena.

- Bella, minha princesa, minha donzela – começou Edward, caminhando até onde Rosalie estava, atraindo a atenção de todos pelas palavras escolhidas por ele para tratar a morena, todos já tinham observado que os dois pareciam muito próximos nos últimos dias, compartilhando segredinhos, apelidos e até piadas próprias, algo que Bella só fazia com Emmett. –, será como em _Pequena Miss Sunshine_. – concluiu o músico com um sorriso torto, levando todos os amigos a rirem, inclusive a própria Isabella.

- Carregaremos um defunto dentro da Kombi também? – perguntou sarcasticamente à morena.

- Qual é Bella, andar na Kombi não vai te matar. – protestou Alice cruzando os seus braços no peito e olhando decepcionada para a amiga.

- Nem cortando os meus pulsos eu ando naquela coisa! – advertiu a futura atuária.

- Bem... no filme tinha um que cortou os pulsos. – comentou Emmett despreocupadamente, cinco pares de olhos o encararam atordoados. – Ué gente, o tio da Olive, irmão da mãe dela, que era gay, que tentou suicídio cortando os pulsos por causa de um cara. Steve Carell, galera? Vai dizer que vocês não se lembram? – inquiriu o jogador de basquete confuso.

Meio minuto depois dos cinco amigos gargalhavam sonoramente por causa das palavras do amigo, até mesmo o próprio Emmett riu de sua piada, por mais que não estava entendendo o motivo da graça ao todo. Com o clima mais descontraído depois da brincadeira sobre o filme ganhador do Oscar de melhor roteiro original e ator coadjuvante em 2007, nem mesmo Bella tinha mais alegações a expor para dizer que não iria com os amigos na Kombi vermelha e amarela.

Desta forma doze horas depois, na quarta-feira Edward conduzia a Kombi vermelha e amarela que mais lembrava um pôr do sol, com Isabella ao seu lado no banco do passageiro, enquanto Alice e Jasper que pareciam ter se tornado um casal oficial, Emmett e Rosalie que seguiam para o mesmo caminho se agarravam sem nenhum pudor nos bancos que tinha na parte de trás do carro.

A trilha sonora do carro era uma aula de musicalização sobre a história do _Rock'n Roll_, indo desde os pioneiros que introduziram o estilo no final da década de 40, passando por _Elvis Presley_, _The Beatles_, _The Rolling Stones_, _Jimi Hendrix_, _Iggy Pop_, _Janis Joplin_, _The Who_, _The Doors_, _Led Zeppelin_, _Bob Dylan_, indo até _Nine Inch Nails_, _Aerosmith_, _Red Hot Chilli Peppers_, _Nirvana_, _Foo Fighters_, e até algumas bandas que iriam tocar no festival que estavam indo como _Muse_, _Arctic Monkeys_ e _Arcade Fire_.

Oito horas mais tarde, já no estado da Califórnia a poucas milhas de San Francisco os seis amigos concordaram em passar o dia de descanso em Berkeley em um hotel confortável. Apesar dos casais se juntarem em quartos privados, Bella e Edward optaram por cada um ficar em um, separados, clarificando para qualquer um que ainda pudesse ter dúvidas que eles não eram um casal, e nem tinham a intenção de ser.

Na manhã de sexta-feira apesar da distância de 17 milhas, Edward demorou cerca de duas horas para conseguir chegar ao _Golden Gate Park_, espaço onde ocorreria o festival por causa do longo congestionamento que estava nas redondezas. Bella concluiu felizmente na fila de carros para entrar no parque que eles não eram os únicos que faziam o uso de uma Kombi, pois a maior parte dos carros na fila eram exatamente modelos similares ao que eles estavam, entretanto alguns mais bem cuidados do que outros.

- Parece que vocês não são os únicos com síndrome de _hippies_. – comentou despreocupadamente quando uma Kombi rosa e azul cheia de símbolos e dizeres que fizeram sucesso na década de 70 passou por eles, sendo conduzida por um rapaz usando roupas típicas das fotos do movimento hippie nos anos 70, assim como todos seus companheiros no carro.

- Eu te disse Bella, usar uma _head band_ e um _tie dye_,não iria te matar. – comentou Alice de seu banco na parte de trás da Kombi, onde ela estava sentada no colo de Jasper. – Ambos estão na moda.

- Alice, caso você tenha se esquecido eu estou usando o short, a regata, os colares, as pulseiras, as botas e o tal _head band_ que você me obrigou a vestir. – contrapôs Bella, lançando um olhar sobre o seu próprio corpo e para as roupas que vestia, um short jeans curtos, uma regata creme, meias ¾ do tom da regata, botas negras, diversos colares e pulseiras coloridas e um _head band_ de contas bronze.

- E você está sexy como o inferno. – elogiou Edward do lado de Bella, lançando um olhar luxurioso para as pernas da amiga que estavam descobertas, evidenciando sua pele pálida.

- E... _strike_! – exclamou Emmett como um grito de vitória do fundo da Kombi. Todos explodiram em risada, até mesmo Bella ria enviesado com suas bochechas completamente coradas quando virou seu corpo para encarar seu amigo de longa data.

- Você sabia que era suposto me defender como um irmão mais velho nesta situação, certo Emmett? Regra do código de amizade. – explanou a morena com os olhos em fendas para o amigo.

- Desculpa Bella, mas é algo natural sabe? _'Bros over hos'_. – explicou o jogador dando de ombros, novamente todos no carro gargalharam enquanto Bella rolava os olhos.

- Idiota. – murmurou a morena para si mesma.

Quando alcançaram finalmente o lugar onde deveriam estacionar os carros, Alice, Jasper, Emmett e Rosalie saíram rapidamente da _Sunset_ com a desculpa de que queriam comprar algo para molharem suas gargantas, deixando Isabella e Edward para trás para fecharem a Kombi. O ruivo que tinha uma destreza espetacular saiu rapidamente de sua posição do motorista, correndo, literalmente, para abrir a porta para a morena sair.

Involuntariamente a estudante de ciências atuariais corou intensamente, para disfarçar o efeito que o músico causava em si tentou cobrir suas faces com seus longos cabelos castanhos avermelhados, o que não adiantou muito por causa do _head band_ que ela usava. Edward sorriu torto diante do gesto tão característico de Isabella.

- Hum... obrigada. – murmurou à morena, saindo do carro.

- É... – começou o ruivo coçando a parte de trás de sua cabeça, bagunçando ainda mais seus cabelos acobreados. – Desculpa meu comentário inapropriado antes... eu... er... hum... sei lá... _escapou_? – disse por fim enterrando suas mãos nos bolsos de sua calça jeans e erguendo seus ombros timidamente.

Bella levantou seu rosto e encarou o suavemente corado de Edward, um sorriso genuíno brotou em seus lábios ao ver o tão sempre seguro e sedutor futuro filósofo envergonhado.

- Não tem problema Edward – respondeu a morena suavemente, sorrindo para o ruivo. –, eu meio que... hum... _gostei_ do seu comentário. – imediatamente suas faces já rosadas, ficaram mais vermelhas, fora a vez do músico sorrir torto e sedutor para a futura atuária.

- Bom, não posso esquecê-lo de fazer o mesmo comentário amanhã. – rebateu com uma ligeira piscadela. Bella novamente corou, mas para evitar o seu embaraço deu um suave tapa no braço de Edward, que somente ampliou seu sorriso torto.

Quando a Kombi já estava devidamente fechada, os dois jovens foram à procura de seus amigos para adentrarem o parque para apreciarem o festival.

Catorze horas de música e muita diversão depois, e sem sinal de Emmett, Alice, Jasper ou Rosalie, Edward e Bella decidiram por esperar seus amigos na Kombi, entretanto quando estavam dentro do automóvel – Edward deitando nos bancos da frente e Bella nos de trás – ambos adormeceram quase que imediatamente, somente acordando sete horas depois com Alice batendo freneticamente no vidro do carro para chamar os amigos para tomarem café, banho e trocarem de roupa.

Após o café da manhã no Mcdonalds próximo ao _Golden Gate Park_, eles caminharam para um _hostel_ próximo para seus banhos. Apesar da super lotação da hospedaria todos os seis conseguiram fazer sua higiene e trocar as suas roupas, contudo Edward que esperava Bella para os dois irem lado a lado para o parque, já que seus amigos estavam fazendo uma espécie de competição para ver quanto tempo conseguiam ficar beijando seus parceiros, não gostou ao todo da vestimenta da nova amiga.

- Você irá assim hoje para o festival? – questionou analisando de cima a baixo seguidas vezes a roupa da morena que consistia em uma saia jeans que batia no meio de suas coxas, um suéter de mangas três quartos e relativamente largo cinza com a estampa de uma caveira, uma regata preta que ficava acima de seu umbigo por baixo do suéter, um meião cinza que terminava acima de seu joelho, alguns colares e pulseiras e as mesmas botas que ela usava no dia anterior.

Bella observou seu reflexo na porta de vidro do albergue. Ela deu uma voltinha ou outra, analisando se sua roupa estava mostrando algo que não deveria, quando constatou que não, evidenciando que estava muito feliz com a sua escolha de figurino para o dia, declamou:

- Não vejo nada demais. Não mostra nada que a roupa que usava ontem não mostrava. – deu de ombros. Edward gemeu em frustração.

- Você não irá trocar de roupa? – perguntou, mesmo já tendo conhecimento da resposta.

- Não! – exclamou a morena em indignação, os ombros do ruivo caíram em desespero, antes de proclamar:

- Então eu não sairei de perto de você durante todo o dia. – os olhos de Isabella se arregalaram em surpresa. – Você está sexy sim, Bella, mas não é por minha causa que não sairei de perto de você, caso você não tenha percebido ontem, mesmo usando short jeans todos os caras que passavam por você pareciam hipnotizados com suas pernas, tive que ter muito auto-controle ontem para não socar alguns deles, e se você vai enfrentar essa multidão usando uma micro saia jeans e uma camiseta que mostra toda a sua barriga, eu não sairei de perto de você nem para você ir ao banheiro. – explicou protetoramente.

A estudante de ciências atuariais abriu sua boca para protestar, mas simplesmente as palavras tinham lhe sumido, somente balançou sua cabeça, e começou a caminhar, meio segundo depois Edward estava ao seu lado.

Como era de se esperar, fazendo eco as suas palavras no hall de entrada do _hostel_, Edward Cullen não saiu do lado de Isabella Swan nem mesmo quando ela ia no banheiro, permanecendo como um cão de guarda em frente a porta do banheiro químico que a morena usava. Por mais que a situação há deixasse um pouco irritada, Bella gostou mais do que queria assumir da atenção que o músico dava a ela.

No final do segundo dia de festival, quando ambos estavam exaustos foram à procura de seus amigos, que para a surpresa dos dois já estavam os esperando na _Sunset_. Deixaram a pé o parque onde rolava o festival a procura de um lugar para passarem a noite, contudo logo concluíram que seria impossível encontrar um local para passar a noite na região. Como sabiam que sair dali seria uma loucura, retornaram ao estacionamento do _Golden Gate Park_ e seguindo o exemplo de muitos outros participantes do festival optaram por passar a noite em barracas.

Escusa-se a ponderar que sem qualquer tipo de conversa ou discussão Emmett e Rosalie dividiam uma barraca, Alice e Jasper outra, deixando a terceira e última para que Edward e Bella dividissem. Era palpável a hesitação da morena quando observava o ruivo montando a barraca.

- Depois de você. – disse Edward segurando aberta à 'porta' de lona da barraca para duas pessoas. Isabella levou seu lábio inferior aos seus lábios e começou a mordiscá-lo com força. O ruivo notou a hesitação da morena. – Bella, não é como se eu fosse me aproveitar de você. Estamos cansados, a única coisa que eu quero neste momento, assim como você é dormir, e de preferência em algo plano e mais confortável do que os bancos da _Sunset_. – esclareceu.

- Hum... – murmurou a futura atuária com seu lábio inferior preso em seus dentes. – Você tem razão. – concordou por fim, entrando na diminuta barraca.

Como haviam conseguido tomar um banho no mesmo _hostel_ que havia tomado de manhã, Edward rapidamente retirou a camiseta que usava os seus tênis e caiu sobre seu saco de dormir, ignorando completamente a manta de malha que deveria usar para se cobrir para evitar os mosquitos. Bella observou o ruivo meio incerta se ele estava mesmo ou não dormindo, decidindo que ele estava dormindo retirou mais discretamente que podia o macacão que usava para colocar algo para dormir.

Mesmo que não tivesse a intenção de olhar os olhos perspicazes de Edward se abriram minimamente tenho uma visão espetacularmente graciosa da curva de sua cintura, da lateral dos seios e dos mamilos eriçados e obviamente de sua bunda que estava coberta por uma mínima calcinha de renda azul que deixava mais da metade de suas nádegas a mostra. O músico teve que suprimir o gemido gutural que cresceu em sua garganta e disfarçar o tesão que crescia entre suas pernas.

Bella estava levando Edward à loucura, a praticamente o deixando com as bolas azuis desde o momento que ele bateu os olhos nela. Talvez esta noite fosse um bom momento para ele pedir o beijo que ela devia a ele, pela a brincadeira do gire a garrafa. Tão rápido como o pensamento veio em sua cabeça, ele se foi – ou melhor se modificou – na mente do ruivo, assim que Isabella deitou ao seu lado, usando nada mais, nada menos do que uma camiseta de Harvard e uma samba canção vermelha.

Foi um descanso revigorante para todos, contudo a maior surpresa matinal daquele domingo de agosto foi Bella acordar nos braços de Edward, que a abraçava numa espécie de conchinha e a sua ereção cutucando de maneira nada gentil entre as nádegas da morena.

Apesar do claro constrangimento matinal o ruivo, deixou a barraca com pedidos de desculpa à morena para que ela pudesse mudar de roupa sem preocupação para eles irem tomar café da manhã e tomar um novo banho no albergue próximo ao parque.

Felizmente o desconforto que tomou os dois jovens naquela manhã não voltou a acontecer, por mais que Edward vestindo uma calça jeans, camisa xadrez e tênis, tenha ouvido muitas provocações de Bella que a pedidos insistentes do músico usava um short jeans, regata branca, sob um colete vermelho, tênis _keds _brancos, seus colores e pulseiras coloridas características e um chapéu estilo Charles Chaplin vermelho.

As provocações dos dois sobre as roupas que usavam eram palpável, Bella ria da camisa xadrez de Edward, ele por sua vez sempre que possível fazia piadas sobre o chapéu da morena. Fora após o show do _Arcade Fire_ por volta das oito da noite que os dois estavam completamente esgotados, mesmo tendo conhecimento que por ser a última noite do festival deveriam aproveitar, os dois saíram juntos da área de show, ignorando completamente seus amigos e foram até uma das hospedarias próximas ao parque na esperança de tomarem um bom banho.

Isabella que não se agüentava em suas próprias pernas pediu com olhos de cachorro pidão para que Edward a carregasse, e ele por mais que estivesse tão ou mais exausto que ela como um legítimo cavaleiro a carregou em suas costas. As respirações dela em seu pescoço o deixavam sedento de tesão, ele sentia novamente suas bolas completamente azuis por baixo da roupa que usava. Bella parecia disposta a provocar o ruivo sexualmente até que ele chegasse ao seu limite, pois a cada cinco minutos roçava seus lábios na nuca ou no pescoço de Edward dando singelos beijos.

Quando chegaram ao _hostel_ que foram para se banhar, os dois jovens descobriram que havia um quarto vago, e mesmo tendo pleno conhecimento que este tinha somente uma cama de casal os dois aceitaram prontamente, completamente extasiados com a ideia de finalmente dormirem em uma cama.

O ruivo foi o primeiro a se banhar, enquanto a morena ia à lanchonete do albergue pegar algumas coisas para que eles pudessem comer. No momento que Edward desocupou o banheiro Bella agilmente se apossou deste para se lavar. Quando a futura atuária deixou o banheiro não se surpreendeu ao encontrar o estudante de filosofia devorando os _oreos_, _fritos_, _cookies_, _chex mix_ e _m&m's_, que ela havia trazido não se preocupando com o que era doce ou salgado enquanto bebia longos goles de sua coca-cola. Um típico homem americano.

- Acho que você estava com fome. – brincou a morena, sentando-se ao lado do ruivo na cama, abrindo sua própria coca-cola e tomando um longo gole, em seguida reivindicando um pacote de _fritos_ e um de _chex mix_ para ela.

- Te confesso que não agüento mais comer Mcdonalds, _Subway_, _Taco Bell_, _Pizza Hut_ e essas coisas. – disse com a boca levemente cheia apontando para os quitutes espalhados sobre a cama e relembrando as comidas disponíveis no festival.

- Eu também. – concordou Bella, devorando o seu _fritos_.

Pelos próximos 40 minutos os dois comeram em relativo silêncio assistindo uma reprise _Friends_, ambos riam demasiadamente dos seis amigos de NY, que lembravam e muito os dois e seus quatro outros amigos. Quando já estavam satisfeitos de seus lanches improvisados, eles limparam a cama e escovaram seus dentes para dormirem.

Minutos depois estavam os dois deitados confortáveis na cama, com o grosso edredom os cobrindo por causa do ar condicionado do quarto, entretanto o sono que sentiam antes parecia ter evaporado, e uma tensão sexual dominava os dois de maneira esmagadora.

Edward sentia novamente suas bolas ficando azuis diante da excitação que sentia. Bella ouvia seu coração batendo ruidosamente em seu peito. Cinco minutos depois, que mais pareciam uma eternidade Bella enfim disse com uma voz acima de sussurro:

- Eu ainda te devo um _beijo_.

O músico sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida. No mínimo ele deveria estar delirando ou sonhando porque nunca Bella lhe diria aquilo assim, inesperadamente, por conta disso optou ignorar, porém a morena não estava disposta a ignorar, repetindo outra vez:

- Eu ainda te devo um beijo, do gire a garrafa. – o ruivo fechou seus olhos, fazendo uma prece aos céus para que ele não estivesse ouvindo errado.

- E você quer isso? – perguntou também em um sussurro. Por mais que queria aquilo, Edward queria ter certeza que a atitude de Bella era genuína.

- Sim. – disse a morena com a voz mais aguda do que se esperaria. Edward fechou novamente seus olhos e disse seguidos _'obrigados'_ as forças superior por aquela resposta. Tomando uma respiração profunda ele abriu seus olhos e se equilibrou em seus cotovelos, pairando o seu rosto a centímetros do de Isabella. Ele podia sentir a respiração fresca, doce e feminina da estudante de ciências atuariais batendo em seu rosto, ela também sentia a respiração masculina, doce e cítrica do estudante de filosofia em seu rosto.

- Você tem certeza disso? – perguntou Edward mais uma vez. Bella confirmou enfaticamente com a sua cabeça. – Bella, esteja ciente que quando eu começar a te beijar, eu provavelmente não conseguirei parar, ok? – confessou sem nenhum tipo de inibição.

- Eu não quero que você pare. – afirmou a morena com uma certeza arrebatadora.

Mesmo sobre a penumbra do quarto os olhares de ambos estavam conectados, e iam sem cerimônia de seus orbes brilhantes aos seus lábios, em uma troca de olhar cúmplice, ele abaixou-se até onde os lábios de Isabella estavam entreabertos a beijando cautelosamente, como um leve roçar de lábios.

Edward tentava equilibrar seu peso com seus cotovelos, Bella, entretanto parecia desesperada para encurtar a distância entre eles enlaçando seus dedos entre os cabelos bronzes e sedosos do ruivo. Involuntariamente o músico gemeu, e sem qualquer hesitação da parte dos dois, o beijo que era suave tornou-se intenso, sôfrego em questão de poucos segundos.

Suas bocas se encaixavam com uma exatidão inexplicável, eram como peças de um mesmo quebra-cabeça. Suas línguas não competiam pela dominância, muito pelo contrário, juntas elas se exploravam, se acariciavam, dançavam. Era como se fosse um tango, sensual, irresistível, apaixonado, talvez.

Edward perdeu a batalha de controlar seu próprio peso com seus cotovelos, colando o seu corpo ao de Bella, enquanto suas mãos ansiosas vagavam pelo corpo da mulher que estava debaixo dele. Ela lamuriava contra a boca do futuro filósofo, tamanho era o desejo que estava sentindo. O músico explorava a boca da morena como fervor, assim como suas mãos pareciam ter sido multiplicadas.

O desejo, o tesão, a luxúria os consumia, ambos tinham uma vaga consciência que deveriam interromper aquele contato, antes que ele se tornasse algo que ambos pudessem se arrepender depois, todavia, nenhum parecia capaz de parar o beijo.

Fora só quando Edward se encontrava entre as pernas de Bella, onde ela sem a sua camiseta de Harvard que era o seu pijama e ele parecia um viajante sedento no deserto atrás de água beijando, sugando e chupando os seios dela com extrema volúpia é que os dois se separaram cientes de que tinham ido longe demais naquilo.

Agilmente Edward rolou para o seu lado da cama, completamente irritado consigo mesmo e por causa de seus hormônios aflorados, fazendo-o parecer mais um adolescente hormonal do que um cara com quase vinte e quatro anos nas costas, tanto que ele tentou arduamente ignorar a sua dolorosa ereção que parecia gozar da cara dele, não só em sentido figurado.

Bella estava completamente ofegante no mesmo lugar que estiver durante todo o beijo, suas mãos estavam trêmulas assim como suas pernas que pareciam ter virado gelatina. Com as mãos ainda incertas puxou a sua camiseta que estava ao seu lado a vestindo com rapidez.

Tendo conhecimento que o seu problema entre as pernas não iria sumir facilmente, Edward fechou seus olhos e tentou controlar a sua respiração superficial para falar algo a Bella. Percebendo que os seus exercícios de tranquilização não estavam funcionando, o ruivo sentou na cama e lançando um olhar sobre o seu ombro em direção a Bella, murmurou de maneira mais arrependida possível:

- Desculpe por isso... eu... _porra!_ Eu simplesmente não consegui me controlar. – falou completamente frustrado consigo mesmo, puxando seus cabelos bronzes. Antes que Bella pudesse expressar qualquer pensamento ou fala, o ruivo levantou-se da cama e andou a largas passadas até o banheiro para dar um jeito em sua situação.

Isabella continuou ainda na cama, contudo todo o sono ou cansaço que deveria estar sentindo por conta dos últimos três dias tinha se evaporado com a mesma rapidez que o beijo com Edward havia se tornado tão intenso. Ela tentou entender de onde vinha essa atração voraz por ele, mas por mais que pensava mais ela via que desde o momento que seus olhos se encontraram pela primeira vez a tensão sexual estava lá presente, como uma necessidade.

O músico deixou o banheiro minutos mais tarde, cabisbaixo e completamente envergonhado de suas atitudes. A morena o admirava com curiosidade, mas ele sequer olhou para ela em tudo, pegando o travesseiro que deveria usar e o jogando no chão, ao lado da cama.

- O que você está fazendo? – perguntou Bella, sentando-se na cama completamente atordoada pela atitude de Edward.

- Irei dormir no chão, não confio em mim mesmo para dividir esta cama com você depois do que aconteceu Bella. – respondeu ainda envergonhado não dando um olhar sequer em direção a morena.

Isabella Swan bufou irritada. Aquilo era enervante. Inacreditável.

- Larga de ser idiota Edward! – exclamou fechando seus punhos e golpeando o colchão ao seu lado. – Você não fez nada sozinho, eu também concordei com tudo. Se tiver alguém que é culpado em toda a situação esta sou eu, quer dizer, não completamente digamos 50% da culpa é minha. – divagou por alguns segundos, antes de continuar explanando o seu ponto. – Você está cansado, por favor, deite na cama ou se não eu também irei me deitar no chão. – disse com veemência, Edward desde que havia pedido desculpas antes de se trancar ao banheiro não havia encarado os olhos da morena, mas diante de tal mando ele não conseguiu combater a sua necessidade de encarar aqueles intensos olhos castanhos, que estavam mais brilhantes do que ele se recordava.

- Bella. – gemeu o músico entre os dentes. – Isso é _inapropriado_. – a estudante de ciências atuariais rolou seus olhos inconformada com o argumento do futuro filósofo.

- Por favor, Edward! – debochou, se jogando novamente na cama e cruzando seus braços sobre o peito. – Quem vê até pensa que eu sou o tipo virginal, inocente, provinciana. Se alguém te escuta falando assim vão acreditar que no mínimo você andou me seduzindo, quando obviamente foi ao contrário. – expôs. – Desta forma, para de ser teimoso e deita logo nesta cama!

Por alguns segundos Edward somente admirou a futura atuária que estava deitada sobre os lençóis brancos de algodão. Um misto de admiração, ímpeto e incredulidade crescia em si por conta daquela mulher.

'_Quem ela era, e o que ela estava fazendo com sua sanidade?'_ O ruivo se questionava mentalmente.

- Você é sempre tão teimosa assim? – questionou o músico atordoado.

- Só aos domingos, segundas, quartas e sextas. – brincou. Edward rolou seus olhos indignado, mas por fim cedendo a ordem da morena e colocando o seu travesseiro novamente na cama ao lado de onde se encontrava a cabeça de Isabella.

- Você às vezes é irritante. – bufou o músico enterrando sua cabeça no travesseiro ao lado da morena, fechando seus olhos evitando olhar para a ela ou para os seus lábios voluptuosos que pareciam o convidar para acariciar.

- Só às vezes. – concordou com um sorriso Isabella, que escutou Edward gemer ou bufar silenciosamente, ela tentou suprimir uma risada.

Os dois caíram em um silêncio incomodo. Qualquer sinal de sono que os dois sentiam parecia ter desaparecido completamente. Suas cabeças insistiam em permanecer no beijo que compartilharam há poucos minutos.

- Sabe Edward – começou Bella inesperadamente. –, eu realmente gostei do beijo que compartilhamos, será que... hum... podemos fazer outra vez? – pediu a morena hesitante prendendo seu lábio inferior com seus dentes.

- Você tem certeza? – inquiriu completamente surpreso Edward. – Quer dizer... depois do que aconteceu, você confia em mim para iniciarmos um novo beijo? – indagou perplexo.

- Sim, não acho que iremos muito mais longe do que uns beijos. – certificou-se a futura atuária. – Então eu posso te beijar? – pediu mais uma vez. Edward somente murmurou uma afirmação, e no segundo seguinte os lábios sedentos da morena atacavam os do ruivo com uma fome urgente.

Minutos mais tarde eles se separaram completamente satisfeitos e ofegantes com o beijo, ou melhor, beijos que partilharam. Bella ondulou-se ao lado do músico, deitando sua cabeça em seu peito, enquanto ele a abraçava trazendo-a mais próxima dele. Pela primeira vez em suas vidas os dois jovens compartilharam uma paz interior estrangeira. Seus olhos se tornaram pesados, mostrando que todo o cansaço e tensão dos últimos dias e dos últimos minutos caíram sobre os dois. Edward encontrava-se semi-inconsciente sentindo a respiração quente e cadenciada da Bella em seu peito nu, ela por sua vez ouvia atentamente as suaves batidas de seu coração.

- Edward? – chamou Isabella depois de longos minutos, despertando o ruivo do seu sono inicial.

- Bella? – murmurou o músico com a voz carregada de sono, afagando com sua mão os braços da futura atuária.

- Talvez nós podemos continuar... hum... er... as carícias de antes no seu quarto no rancho Hale. – disse a morena, sentindo suas faces esquentando.

- Você fala sério? – perguntou o ruivo, inesperadamente desperto se curvando para admirar o rosto de Isabella que só confirmou com um aceno de cabeça. Edward grunhiu. – Porra! Isso soa... _interessante_. – disse com a voz estrangulada.

Bella ampliou seu sorriso e depositou um beijo em seu peito, em cima de seu coração apertando seu abraço no corpo dele, o que foi imitado pelo estudante de filosofia. Em poucos segundos os dois estavam embalados no sono dos justos.

Impressionantemente ou não, quando acordaram no meio da manhã da segunda-feira, nem Edward, muito menos Bella pareciam atordoados com a intimidade que crescera sobre eles do dia para a noite. Ela era confortável. Extremamente confortável.

Depois de seus banhos matinais, os dois jovens encontraram com seus amigos que estavam ligeiramente irritados porque os dois haviam dormido em camas confortáveis e quentes, enquanto eles tiveram que mais uma vez suportar dormir em barracas. Edward contrapôs que na primeira noite deles em San Francisco os quatro tinham dormido em camas, enquanto ele e Bella tiveram que se acomodar desconfortavelmente nos bancos da _Sunset_.

Escusando-se os protestos dos dois casais, todos pareciam alheios que o músico e a estudante de ciências atuariais estavam mais próximos e íntimos do que haviam sido desde quando se conheceram, e tanto Edward quanto Isabella se sentiam agradavelmente divertidos que partilhavam um segredo.

À volta a _Spring Creek_ foi feita novamente por Edward que conduzia a Kombi e Bella ao seu lado, ocupando o lugar do passageiro, enquanto seus amigos dormiam pesadamente nos bancos de trás completamente exaustos.

Durante todo o caminho o músico e a futura atuária trocavam olhares cheios de insinuações e uma luxúria palpável. Em Elko os seis decidiram fazer uma parada para comerem algo que usava uma mesa, pratos e talheres. A tensão sexual dos dois parecia os consumir como um fogo em um palheiro. Crescente, quente, intenso e incontrolável. Os minutos pareciam se arrastar tortuosamente lentos.

Quando pararam finalmente a _Sunset_ em frente à imensa casa branca, Edward e Bella desceram do mesmo com tanta rapidez que surpreendeu seus amigos que até então estavam completamente alheios aos olhares abarrotados de luxúria dos dois.

- Ei! – exclamou Emmett, chamando a atenção dos dois amigos que subiam apressadamente as escadas que davam acesso à varanda do rancho.

- Onde vocês estão indo? – perguntou Rosalie ofendida com os dois, que não estavam ajudando os outros a tirar as bagagens da Kombi.

- Indo para o meu quarto _conversar_. – respondeu Edward abrindo a porta da casa.

- _Conversar_? – repetiu Jasper confuso.

- Oh. Meu. Deus! – gritou Alice, dando ligeiros pulinhos onde estava. – Vocês? Vocês estão... _Oh meu Deus_! – exclamou novamente atordoada.

- Bingo Alie! – exclamou a morena. – Você já pode abrir uma tenda no campus e adivinhar o futuro de todo mundo. – brandiu Bella entrando na casa seguida por Edward, ignorando completamente os amigos enquanto iam rapidamente ao quarto que o ruivo ocupava no rancho do Senador Hale.

Três dias depois do retorno de San Francisco Emmett, Alice e Bella estavam todos dentro do _Jeep_ para fazer sua viagem de volta para a capital do estado de Massachusetts. A despedida entre os casais eram cheias de juras e promessas, e sabendo que não poderiam mais tardar a volta para casa os três amigos se acomodaram no carro e seguiram pela rodovia que os trouxera até ali.

.

_Em um dia qualquer de agosto, dois anos depois..._

.

- Eu não acredito que vou ter que te deixar aqui! – disse uma chorosa Alice nos braços de sua amiga. Bella sorriu compassiva com a baixinha, ela também dividia o mesmo sentimento de angústia e abandono de sua melhor amiga.

- Alie, nós duas sabemos que isto mais cedo ou mais tarde estaria acontecendo. – contrapôs racionalmente a atuária.

- É tão injusto! – protestou novamente a pequena morena com um ligeiro bico.

- Alice, nós já conversamos sobre isso – argumentou à morena. – é seu futuro, você não pode ignorar. Você mesma disse que é quase impossível uma recém formada conseguir um emprego na _Maison Chanel_ em Paris. – lembrou Bella a amiga o motivo para que ela estar se mudando para a Europa.

- Sim, você tem razão, mas é só tão injusto que você vai ficar aqui sozinha. – lamentou-se a pequena senhorita Brandon. Isabella lhe lançou um sorriso apologético.

- Alice eu tenho trabalhado exaustivamente, não é como se eu ficasse sozinha, sempre tenho a companhia dos números, como diz Emmett. – ela deu de ombros. – Sem contar que o grandão pode ser uma estrela da NBA, mas a sede do _Boston Celtics_ nem é tão longe daqui de casa e ele sempre vem aqui me atormentar. – expôs divertida. Alice rolou os olhos em um gesto nenhum pouco característico dela.

- Ainda acho completamente atordoante que Emmett e Rose funcionaram como um casal, eu e Jasper também, mas você e Edward... puft... simplesmente não deu certo. – falou Alice cruzando seus braços sobre o seu peito e olhando indignada para a sua amiga, como sempre fazia quando iniciavam aquela conversa.

- Alice, não deu, não funcionou. Nem todos os casais são perfeitos como você e Jasper. – disse cansada a amiga. – Edward é um artista, um músico, um filósofo que _tem_ que propagar a sua inteligência para os outros, seus talentos a todos. Enquanto eu – ela suspirou pesadamente e tragicamente. –, estou fadada a viver atrás de uma mesa, brincando com a minha calculadora e entendendo o que eu entendo mais do que deveria admitir: _números_. – deu de ombros. – Era o destino. Edward foi somente a minha cura pelo que aconteceu com Jake. – argumentou com extrema maturidade.

- Odeio quando você é racional desse jeito. – bufou a estilista, contudo se jogando nos braços da amiga em um abraço apertado. – Vou sentir tanto a sua falta. – murmurou chorosa.

- Alice! Não é como se estivéssemos indo para a guerra. – contrapôs a atuária divertindo-se do drama da amiga.

- Me prometa que você irá a Paris em dezembro, por favor, eu preciso de você comigo na cidade luz, pelo menos por uma semana. – pediu chorosa. Bella rolou os olhos.

- Eu já disse que irei tentar Alie. E outra você estará vivendo com Jasper não é como se você fosse me dar alguma atenção. – ponderou divertida, rolando seus olhos como se fosse óbvio o seu ponto.

- Você sabe que quando ele começa a brincar de _Batalha Naval_ ou _War_ com seus mapas ele esquece completamente do mundo, nem me dá atenção. – bufou Alice, fazendo Bella gargalhar.

- Uma eterna _Drama Queen_. – brincou com a amiga a abraçando com força. – Agora vai Brandon, chispa, antes que você perca seu vôo para Nova Iorque e me culpe por nunca ter conhecido o _Karl Lagerfeld_.

- Como se eu não fosse ser o capacho dele na _Chanel_. – devolveu a estilista com indignação. – De qualquer maneira eu devo ir, mas Bella me prometa que iremos conversar todo dia? – pediu afastando-se do abraço que dava na amiga.

- Eu prometo Alice, iremos conversar todos os dias por _Spype_. – sorriu Bella, vendo pela sua visão periférica o taxista visivelmente irritado com a enrolação de sua passageira. – Agora vá, antes que eu me arrependa de todas essas promessas. – brincou dando mais um abraço apertado em sua amiga.

- Como se você fosse capaz de não realizar qualquer uma de suas promessas a mim. – brincou Alice. – Mas você tem razão, tenho que ir senão perderei meu vôo. – admitiu tristemente.

- Dê um abraço em Jasper por mim, e nos falamos quando você estiver disponível. – disse dando uma ligeira piscadela para a amiga, que ampliou seu sorriso.

Foi com lágrimas dominando seus olhos que Bella viu o carro em que sua amiga estava sumir de suas vistas pela rua que haviam morado pelos últimos 5 anos, desde que deixaram os dormitórios da Harvard. Sabendo que retornar para casa só iria ampliar o sentimento de solidão e tristeza que crescia dentro de si a morena optou por aproveitar um dos últimos finais de semana do verão e seu último de férias indo ao _Isabella Stewart Gardner Museum_.

Nos últimos dois anos, Bella havia criado o hábito de visitar todos os museus da cidade, de longe o seu favorito era justamente aquele que levava o nome de sua xará, os jardins suspensos do museu traziam uma paz de espírito que ela só saboreara uma vez em toda a sua vida: nos braços de Edward.

Ela tentou controlar o nó que crescia em sua garganta. Bella e Edward depois dos dias acalorados que compartilharam em _Spring Creek_ mantiveram contato por alguns meses somente, já que apesar da proximidade da Filadélfia com relação à Boston não estavam dispostos a manter um relacionamento a longa distância como seus amigos, quer dizer, _ele_ não estava disposto, e assim romperam, nem mesmo contato mantiveram depois do fim amigável.

Isabella sabia pouco sobre a vida de Edward atualmente, Jasper e Rosalie que de vez em quando traziam o nome do ruivo em alguma conversa mantendo-a assim atualizada. Um ano depois do verão em Nevada Edward se formou em filosofia e conseguiu uma vaga na pós-graduação em filosofia jurídica na UCLA. E depois de uma temporada tocando piano em bares na cidade dos anjos, o filósofo conseguira se juntar a Orquestra Filarmônica de Los Angeles e estava noivo de uma harpista da mesma, segundo Jasper.

A atuária não podia fazer nada, mas saber que o músico sequer se importava com o que viveram em _Spring Creek_ a deixara completamente magoada, principalmente porque os melhores amigos dele, namoravam os melhores amigos dela.

Cansada e um pouco desgastada com a enorme carga emocional que fora a despedida de Alice, Bella colocou os seus fones de ouvido e caminhou tranqüilamente para o seu apartamento ouvindo as suaves, porém intensas canções da _Adele_.

A morena estava tão distraída nas letras cheias de angústia e paixão da inglesa, sobre relacionamentos confusos ou sua inadequação social, algo muito parecido com a própria Isabella, fazendo com que seus pensamentos voassem nas recordações de Edward, quando viu algo que a deixou completamente confusa e atordoada.

Caminhando impacientemente de um lado para o outro na frente do prédio de arquitetura européia em que vivia estava Edward, com os cabelos bronzes mais curtos do que a morena se recordava, contudo com a constante e característica bagunça de sempre, provavelmente provocada por seus dedos que corriam sem parar por eles os puxando levemente.

Isabella sorriu torto consigo mesma antes de retirar os seus fones de ouvido e desligar seu _ipod_, com um suspiro pesado ela caminhou confiantemente até onde estava o filósofo que ainda não tinha visto a atuária. Tremendo ligeiramente ela parou a alguns passos do ruivo que finalmente a viu. Um sorriso torto característico brotou nos lábios de Edward e sem conseguir se conter ela imitou o gesto.

- O que você faz aqui? – questionou a morena dez minutos depois, completamente curiosa para saber o que ele fazia ali, em frente ao edifício que ela morava.

- Fiquei sabendo que você está precisando de um colega de quarto. – respondeu divertido, enterrando suas mãos nos bolsos de sua calça jeans surrada.

- Mas... – começou ela incerta, colocando seus pensamentos em ordem. – Jasper e Rose me disseram que você estava em LA. Fazendo pós na UCLA, tocando na Filarmônica de lá, e... _noivo_ de uma harpista. – enumerou a morena. Edward que sorria, ficou sério e ligeiramente confuso.

- Noivo? – repetiu atordoado. – Eu nunca estive noivo. Tanya era só uma amiga. – defendeu-se. Fora a vez de Bella dar de ombros e encará-lo confusa.

- Foram o que seus amigos disseram, mas levando em conta _quem_ é você, não me surpreenda que a coitada da harpista assim como seus amigos mal sabiam do relacionamento. – comentou sarcasticamente a profissional de ciências atuariais.

O músico e filósofo bufou encolerizado.

- Ok, eu mereci isso. – confessou tristemente. – Mas saiba que aqueles dias em _Spring Creek_ nunca saíram da minha cabeça, eu simplesmente não te tirei da minha cabeça nos últimos dois anos Bella, eu... – ele sorriu torto, enquanto bagunçava seus cabelos da nuca. – eu... estou apaixonado por você. Bella Swan eu te amo! – afirmou com convicção Edward.

- _Você o quê_? – perguntou estridentemente, completamente perplexa.

- Eu te amo Bella, eu sempre amei. Só não era homem suficiente para assumir antes. – explanou sorrindo agora largamente a morena.

- Então você precisa de uma colega de quarto? – pediu Bella com um sorriso hesitante em seu rosto, enquanto mordiscava nervosamente seu lábio inferior.

- É... eu estava me perguntando se você conhece alguém que está precisando de alguém para dividir um apartamento, acredite viajar três mil milhas por causa de uma mulher que eu sou completamente apaixonado é um pouco desgastante. – comentou dando uma ligeira piscadela para a morena.

- Oh! – fingiu surpresa a morena. – Então não deixaremos você esperando, aposto que tem uma cama quente e um prato de comida que posso te oferecer. – gracejou.

- Eu tenho outra coisa em mente que você pode me oferecer. – falou Edward puxando Bella para os seus braços e sem qualquer hesitação a beijando sofregamente.

- Ok Cullen – declamou ofegante Isabella afastando seus lábios dos do ruivo. –, acho que deveríamos pular a parte do prato de comida e ir direto para a cama quente. – disse rebocando Edward para dentro de seu edifício.

Este fora o primeiro dia de um eterno verão para Edward e Bella. Tudo começou para aqueles dois jovens _em um dia qualquer de agosto_.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: **__E aí amores? Já conseguiram adivinhar quem eu tirei? *HUAHUAHUAHUA* _

_Nesta parte 2 dei muitas dicas de quem foi a minha amiga secreta, mas para deixar claro eu tirei à linda, maravilhosa, talentosa e minha amiga __**BLUEBERRYTREE**__, a autora de uma fic maravilhosa que acredito que todo mundo conhece: __**Celebridade do Mês**__. ;D_

_Bom, pra quem não sabe, eu e a Berry ou Carol (sim ela é Carol também!) nos conhecemos pessoalmente, então confesso que escrever uma fic para ela tinha suas facilidades e suas dificuldades. Uma das minhas facilidades foi conhecer um pouco da personalidade da Berry, uma pessoa viciada em filmes (ela tem quase uma locadora em casa), uma adoradora de música em geral e óbvio, uma amante fervorosa de comida (sim, esse monte de comida durante a fic não foi mera coincidência!). _

_Brincadeiras a parte a Berry tem um lado muito meigo, sentimental, amigo, companheiro, adorável que ela teima em atribuir que o culpado é seu signo Câncer, mas nah... é ela mesma! Ela é tudo isso que eu disse e mais um pouco. Tanto que para escrever esta one-shot em segredo e principalmente agradá-la, eu fiz uma de Sherlock Holmes (claro que não adiantou, porque quando revelamos o amigo secreto ela já sabia que eu tinha tirado ela), mas enfim... conversando como não quer nada com ela no MSN inquiri o que ela queria na one, e ela me disse que a música que tinha escolhido da Vanessa Carlton – White Houses (http:/www_**(PONTO)**_youtube_**(PONTO)**_com/watch?v=SM3fEJyPrrg&ob=av2e) era uma fic pronta com um final triste, claro que eu fui ouvir a música até eu cansar para ter uma ideia, então com a letra da música e uma das fotos que ela havia selecionado para que quem a tirasse se baseasse caso fosse necessário (http:/data_**(PONTO)**_whicdn_**(PONTO)**_com/images/1932473/tumblr_l0rve5tFqz1qbydq6o1_500_large_**(PONTO)**_jpg?1271105832), acho que consegui criar um plot com a cara da Berry, coloquei um festival – Outside Lands (ele existe de verdade e esse ano vai ser realizado dias 12, 13 e 14 de agosto com Muse, Arctic Monkeys, Arcade Fire, entre outros) – porque eu sei que ela tem uma paixão por esses festivais a la Woodstock, e fiz referências um monte de filmes que se encaixavam na história, e o resultado foi isso que vocês viram. Espero ter agradado o cliente, ou no caso minha amiga secreta._

_**Agora vem aquele momento extremamente constrangedor em que eu serei toda cheia de nhem, nhem, então quem quiser pular essa parte fica a vontade, ok?**_

_Berry, eu sei que eu não sou a pessoa mais fácil de lidar, na verdade eu sou um porre! Mas apesar dos apesares você me atura.*risos* Temos altos e baixos, na maioria das vezes discordamos de algumas coisas, brigamos, falamos coisas que não deveríamos, ficamos chateadas, mas toda amizade é assim, e é por isso mesmo que se chama amizade, porque se fossemos concordar com tudo o que a outra diz ou aceitar tudo o que fazemos não seriamos amigas; seriamos colegas, conhecidas e olhe lá. Te conhecer pessoalmente, assim como todas as meninas foi extremamente gratificante, porque querendo ou não mostrou ser algo totalmente diferente do que eu imaginava ou imaginávamos. Lembra que estávamos completamente paranóicas que talvez não teríamos assunto? Deus... que coisa absurda, o que mais tivemos foi assunto, e engana-se quem pensa que foi sobre fanfics ou Twilight, porque se tem uma coisa nesse fandom que participamos é que somos totalmente fora os estereótipos que se esperam; ou vai dizer que nossa malditisse e nosso jeito meio indie não é algo questionável? *gargalhadas*_

_Enfim... para quem esperava que não teríamos assunto, tivemos para todos os dias, todas as horas, e se duvidar até mesmo dormindo, ou essa fui eu? Poutz... a gente não calava a boca! *KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK* _

_Assumo para quem quiser (e estou fazendo isso publicamente agora) que nossas férias foram uma das melhores da minha vida, eu adorei conhecê-la pessoalmente, assim como as meninas porque foi ótimo! Eu poderia dizer um milhão de coisas sobre o que passamos, por nossa amizade, elogiá-la, e todas essas coisas clichês, mas nada disso seria suficiente porque as minhas palavras soariam piegas, vagas, ridículas e até mesmo inapropriadas, e partindo desse princípio serei humilde o suficiente para somente te agradecer. É isso mesmo, eu só quero te agradecer por ter entrado na minha vida, por deixar que eu entrasse na sua, como também ser a minha amiga, porque pra mim isso é o que é mais importante: ser a sua amiga, mesmo que não seja a melhor delas, ou a mais legal, o fato de estar neste grupo restrito já me deixa imensamente feliz, e como eu já disse anteriormente para você e para as meninas, se um dia eu fosse escrever uma biografia sobre a minha vida existiria um longo capítulo sobre vocês, as minhas melhores amigas inesperadas e virtuais que eu pude ter em toda a minha vida. _

_Damn it! Como eu estou sendo menininha e sentimental! Bem... acho que é isso... OBRIGADA por tudo e desculpa qualquer coisa, essa sou eu, única, original, totalmente imprevisível e completamente estranha. Ou vai me dizer que você conhece outra pessoa venancia mais do que eu? *KKKKKKKKKK* Vocês me tornaram um verbo, isso é inesperado, incrível! Ok, chega! Estou divagando._

_Espero que todos tenham gostado, mas principalmente a Berry, já que... Mirtila eu fiz pensando em você, se caso você não tenha gostado MINTA pra mim na review dizendo que amou, mas depois em off no MSN você, POR FAVOR, diga a verdade, ok?_

_É isso gente, não sei mais o que dizer... mas a todos MUITO OBRIGADA, por ter paciência de ler essa coisa gigante que por conveniência eu acabei dividindo (50 páginas de um arquivo de Word estava me assustando), assim, por favorzinho, não deixem de deixar reviews e claro dar uma olhadinha nas outras fics da brincadeira, tudo bem?_

_Mais uma vez obrigada!_

_Beijos,_

_Carol Venancio._


End file.
